Is there something you want to share with me?
by doperwtjes
Summary: When living together, of course you share things together. The bathroom, the kitchen, perhaps some bread. But does it end there? Is that all there is to share when your new roommate is the guy you have been waiting for? SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Is there something you want to share with me?<strong>

_When living together, of course you share things together. The bathroom, the kitchen, perhaps some bread. But does it end there? Is that all there is to share when your new roommate is the guy you have been waiting for? SasuNeji_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the building of his best friend. This time though, it was not a simple visit. He was about to look around the house, be interviewed and then decide whether he was going to live in the house as well. About three weeks ago, Inuzuki Kiba and his roommates were informed with the news that one of them was moving out. So they needed a new roommate. And Sasuke had been looking for a place for a while now, so it was a good opportunity to get out of the house. His brother had been annoying him for a while, ever since his boyfriend moved in. And Sasuke was not fond of couples in the first place. Not their bickering or their lovey dovey moments. And Itachi and Deidara had a lot of those (because of the explosive blonde of course). So Sasuke decided that he should move out and live on his own, or at least with new people. He rang the doorbell to Kiba 's place, and waited. He hoped Kiba 's roommates weren't gonna be very annoying and the room would be nice. Because he really needed to get out.<p>

The door was swung open within a few minutes, and a broadly smirking Kiba stood in the doorway, showing his pointy teeth.

"Hey man, you found it!" As always, Kiba was cheery. Even more now he saw his best friend standing in front of the door. He gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Come in, come in. I'll show you your soon to be paradise."

"Hi." Sasuke said as he walked into the house. "Are your roommates here as well?" He looked around. The living room looked nice, but it could be seen that a couple of students lived here. Chips and bottles of beer on the table. Sasuke wasn't quite used to that with his neat freak of a brother at home.

"Naruto is here, princess is not." Kiba said. "I'll show you around first. Well as you can see, we share a TV and digitenne. If you just pay around 1400 yen to the housekeeper once it will be fine, you can use the refrigerator, washing machine, all of that. Internet is just 600 yen each month. I guess you can miss that, right?" He walked into the kitchen now.

"Sure, I'm not poor." Sasuke said. "Who the hell is Princess? I thought you lived with all boys." He looked at the kitchen. Typically a student kitchen alright. Kind of filthy and the dishwasher was missing. So he had to do the dishes himself.

"Princess is Neji, a real prick." Kiba said. "He can be nice though. He's a lot like you." He gave Sasuke a mean smirk now. "I'll show you your room." He walked towards the hallway again, and opened the first door on the left. He let Sasuke in and walked in after him.

Sasuke looked around. It looked pretty nice. Smaller then his room he had now, but he didn't need all that space anyway.

"It looks good." Sasuke said. "So can I paint the walls and such?"

"Sure, just be sure the walls won't get stained, else you won't get your bond back." Kiba said, nodding. "If you want I could help you with it. Naruto would help too. Or did you plan on doing stuff like that with your brother?" He was looking around too, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll see." Sasuke said. He actually wasn't planning to let his brother help. He would end up with the room that Itachi thought was the best. Sure, maybe he was right about those things most of the time, but it could be quite annoying.

"Alright, I'll hear that from you then." Kiba said. "So what else should I show you? You know Naruto. Want to see some pictures of princess or want me to tell about him, or don't you care as always?" He walked into the hallway again, towards the kitchen once more. "Oh and do you want something to drink? I've got some beer."

"A beer would be nice." Sasuke said. Screw the fact that it was the middle of the day. "And I guess you could tell me something about that guy. I should know my future roommates."

"Alright." Kiba said. "You can sit down at the table already, I'll go get my laptop." He walked back into the hallway, towards his own room. As Sasuke sat down at the table, a blonde perked his head around the corner of his room and smiled broadly as he saw the raven sitting there. He walked into the kitchen and gave Sasuke a hard hit on the shoulder.

"Hey teme!" Naruto cheered. "You're gonna live here? Are you, are you?"

"Jeez dobe, shut up." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto with an almost annoyed look on his face. "I might live here if you won't bother me."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, getting a slightly angry look on his face. "I'm not bothering anyone! Jeez, ass."

"I was talking about all the times you 'are' bothering people." Sasuke said. "You're too loud dobe." He gave Naruto a slight grin.

"Hmpf." Naruto said, crossing his arms, while his eyes closed into a thin line, like they always did when he was offended. "So what makes you doubt?" At that moment, Kiba entered the room again and sat down next to Sasuke, plugging the cord of his laptop into a socket.

"Is he bothering you?" He asked Sasuke with a grin, nodding his head to Naruto.

"Pff, I get it, I get it." Naruto said as he grabbed the chips that was onto the table and crashed down onto another chair, starting to eat.

"He was asking why I'm doubting." Sasuke said. "I'm not doubting, I just want to know who I am going to live with if I move here."

Kiba was now searching some things on his laptop.

"Right. I'm searching a picture now." He said.

"Did he see the bathroom already?" Naruto asked, leaning back. When Kiba shook his head, Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Wanna see?" He asked.

"Sure." Sasuke said shrugging and got up. He followed Naruto to the bathroom.

Naruto opened the door and showed him the bathroom.

"Here." Naruto said. "Do you see that?" He pointed to the shower now. "That's the best damn shower you will ever stand under in your whole life. I mean seriously, ever seen a thing that huge? And we even have a bath. The bathroom is like our holy altar. I love being here."

Sasuke snorted.

"You're insane Naruto. But yeah, it looks great." He said. "Who cleans this place? Considering the rest of the house isn't 'that' clean."

"Neji does." Naruto said. "We all have our own tasks in the house, it's Neji's job to clean the bathroom. I vacuum clean, Kiba does the kitchen. And the guy who's moving out used to do the toilet and he mopped the floors.'

"Great, so I'm gonna get the worst jobs of all." Sasuke said. "With all the parties Kiba throws, that toilet must be disgusting."

Naruto snorted.

"Oh well, if you want we can switch jobs every week." He said. "But that prissy Hyuuga refused to do something else then the bathroom."

"Hey, I got his profile on facebook Sas." Kiba called from the kitchen.

"Well we'll see about the chores once I moved in." Sasuke said and then walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Kiba. "So what's he like then, beside being a prick?"

"Damn intelligent, sharp, a little quiet because he only says stuff when it's something useful to say." Kiba said, he clicked onto some things and then a picture came into view with his brunette housemate on it. "There he is."

Sasuke looked at the picture. He had to admit that the guy looked hot. Really hot. But of course, pictures could be deceiving. That Neji guy might as well be damn ugly in real life.

"Ah. So a typical case of feeling better than anyone else then." Sasuke said.

"He made this picture to get people to not look on his facebook page, he only wants friends on it." Naruto said, snorting a little, seeing what Sasuke was talking about. Neji had his arms crossed on the picture and looked directly into the camera, looking as if he was telling the viewer to fuck off.

"He's a model." Kiba added to Naruto's story, nodding. "I don't even know if he thinks he's better than everyone else. But he clearly shows it when he has a disliking in you."

"Oh a model, that says enough." Sasuke said. So maybe the guy wasn't ugly in real life. Moving into this place could be fun now that he knew this. "So is there anything else I should know?"

"Never touch his stuff and you'll stay alive." Kiba said with a snort, and Naruto let out a shudder.

"I once used his hairbrush because I couldn't find mine." He then said. "Neji didn't look at me for a week after punching me right into the face."  
>"He didn't punch you in the face." Kiba said, sweatdropping.<p>

"Yeah well.. he looked like he was going to do it." Naruto said, huffing.

"Ah, well be glad he didn't." Sasuke said, smirking a little. "And anything I should know about the house?"

"The washing machine sometimes makes weird noises." Kiba said, while he stole the chips out of Naruto's hands. "That's all."

"I sleep through everything, so that's not a problem." Sasuke said. "I guess I wouldn't mind living here."

"Cool." Kiba said and handed Sasuke a note. "Here's the phone number and email address of the house boss. You'd better do it."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. I need to get out of the house as fast as possible." Sasuke said. "So I'm taking this room."

"Nice." Kiba said, smirking.

"Wohoo!" Naruto cheered. "We should throw him a welcome party!" Kiba pulled up his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not." He said. "Would be a nice opportunity for him to meet new people here."

"That's just an excuse for you to throw a party." Sasuke said smirking. "But go ahead. But don't invite annoying people."

"Just look forward to it." Kiba said. He then smirked broadly. "Welcome to the house Sasuke."

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasuke was at the party Kiba had decide to throw for him. He found it quite amazing Kiba had managed to get as many people to come as he did, since it was such a short notice. But it was really crowded. Sasuke was sitting on the couch next to Kiba, his feet on his knee and his arms on the back of the couch. He was highly annoyed, even thought he didn't show it, by the girls that had decided they were very interesting. And Sasuke was really not fond of babbling girls around him.<p>

"So what do you think of the party?" Kiba asked Sasuke, as he leaned on the couch next to him. On the background, lots of people were dancing on the music that was on, and Naruto was playing DJ and bartender at the same time.

"It's fine, but remind me again why you invited these girls over?" Sasuke said, grinning a little at Kiba. He was trying to draw out the sound of the girls talking.

Kiba snorted.

"Didn't I invite enough guys for your liking?" He asked in return. He then turned around as he heard Naruto yelling his name. He turned around, yelling something back to him, which Sasuke couldn't hear because of the loud music. Kiba then turned around to Sasuke, smirking.

"Princess is home." He then said. "Naruto saw him walking into the flat just now."

"And I assume you think that Princess guy is to my liking then? Since you are smirking like that." Sasuke said, giving Kiba a look while grinning a little.

"I'm sure you will like Princess." Kiba said, smirking even broader. "See for yourself." He pointed to the hallway, where a brunette with pale eyes walked into the room, with a just slightly irritated look on his face. A boy even paler then the brunette followed him towards the kitchen, where Naruto was mixing drinks. The last boy was holding a map with files sticking out of it.

"Who's the other boy?" Sasuke asked, leaning over to Kiba a little while he looked at the pale guy. He was following 'Princess' like he was his dog.

"Sai." Kiba said, shrugging while the two boys got something to drink out of the cooler. "Fashion designer. Neji is like.. his personal model. They're good friends."

"I don't like him." Sasuke said. "I'll go and introduce myself." He got up and walked to the two boys. He then leaned against the wall next to Neji and smirked at him, crossing his arms. He knew the guy would start to talk to him now.

Neji looked up from what he was doing and saw Sasuke looking at him. He looked at him for a few seconds before frowning slightly.

"What." He said, obviously not liking being stared at.

Sasuke now put out his hand to Neji.

"I'm Sasuke. Your new roommate." He said.

It was silent for some time, before Neji shook Sasuke's hand. He seemed to take in Sasuke's appearance. It looked like Sasuke had gotten Neji's attention.

"Neji." He then said. "So why did you want to live here?"

"Because I need a place to stay and I know Naruto and Kiba." Sasuke said. Neji looked really good. Better then on the picture even. Finally a guy that was as pretty as he wanted guys to be.

"How come I haven't seen you before then?" Neji asked, and took a sip from his drink. His friend Sai didn't seem to care that that Neji was talking to someone else now.

"Because I don't live in the area." Sasuke answered. "I hear you are a model."

"...Yes." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all. Just intrigued. You're quite a good looking guy." Sasuke said and gave Neji a seductive look. He wouldn't mind doing things with this guy.

"Do you expect me to toss myself at your feet now?" Neji asked. Sai chuckled a little now.

"We'll have that get together later, I will call you." Sai said to Neji, who turned to look at him.

"That's fine." Neji said. "We won't be able to work quietly anyway." He then just walked away from Sasuke, leading Sai to the door.

Sasuke smirked broadly now. This guy was fun, he actually needed to do some chasing. Sasuke saw Neji finishing his drink, so he took two more and followed Neji.

"You need another drink?" He asked Neji.

"You don't plan on becoming my new stalker I hope?" Neji asked, as he had waved to Sai and closed the door behind him. But you could see that somewhere, he appreciated Sasuke doing a little effort.

"Not quite a stalker no." Sasuke said. "Just someone who doesn't give up easily. Now do you want that drink?" He held the drink in front of Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a few seconds, giving him a hard stare, before taking the drink and walking to the couch, sitting down. He then gave Kiba a kick.

"I told you to not throw off parties anymore during regular days in the week." He said.

"Chill out princess, it's for Sasuke." Kiba said, once again smirking as he saw Neji sending him a scowl for calling him princess.

Sasuke followed Neji and just sat down next to him, not bothering that now the space was quite cramped.

"So tell me a little about yourself." He said to Neji.

"What do you want to know?" Neji asked, not seeming to really care.

"Like what you do for fun." Sasuke said. He would just start with Neji's hobbies.

"Sport." Neji said. "You?" He drank some more of the drink. He knew it was heavily filled with alcohol.

"Sports and music. What school do you go to?" Sasuke asked as he poured down the beer he had taken.

"I don't go to school now, I'm a full time model now." Neji answered, nodding to Sasuke.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "Didn't finish highschool?" That was kind of odd.

"I did finish highschool." Neji said.

"But you never went to college?" Sasuke said.

Neji frowned.

"No, I can do that in five years too." Neji said. "Do you start this year?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "I'm going to lawschool. You wanna go back to school when you're what? Twenty five?"

"Yeah, why not?" Neji asked. "Now is the time I can do something like this. It's a great opportunity to see the world."

"You travel a lot then?" Sasuke asked and gave Neji another drink, as he had finished one again. Neji would probably be a lot easier drunk.

"Yes, every month at least." Neji said, as he accepted the drink. "Paris, London, Tokyo, Beijing, Amsterdam, it are all places you can find me a lot."

"Nice." Sasuke said. "You must have your life on track then. But what are you doing living here for?"

"I need a place to return to once in a while don't I?" Neji asked, getting a slight blush of the alcohol on his cheeks now.

"Yeah but why this place?" Sasuke asked. Good, Neji seemed like someone that got drunk easily.

"It's cheap, central and Naruto and Kiba are fine." Neji said. "My friends also live close."

"Ok." Sasuke said, nodding. He poured another beer down his throat.

"Can you get me another drink?" Neji asked, holding his glass in front of Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke snorted and took the glass.

"Am I your butler now?" He asked as he got up. He would do Neji one favour, because he was sure Neji would reward him with something if he did.

"Of course." Neji replied, giving Sasuke a slight, just a very slight, smirk. "A very charming one for that matter."

"Hmm, good answer." Sasuke said. He had this in the bag. Sasuke went to get a drink and then came back, handing it to Neji when he sat down.

"So, you think I'm charming then?" He grinned at Neji.

"Oh come on, you don't need to be told you're good looking." Neji said as he drank some of his drink.

"No I don't, but it's still nice to hear. Especially from someone as pretty as yourself." Sasuke said. He could feel the alcohol kicking in now as well.

"You're really original." Neji commented. Within a few seconds, he put his glass down on the table, now empty. He then leaned back, looking at Sasuke with a challenging expression on his face. In the mean time, Kiba left the couch to talk to Naruto.

"So what would you do if 'someone' tried to kiss you right now?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Then someone would get a hit in the middle of his face." Neji said, slightly smirking too. "But if you would do it, it would be fine." Sasuke immediately leaned over Neji with one arm and kissed him full on the lips. This evening was gonna be fun after all.

Neji let out a slight moan as he kissed Sasuke back and pulled Sasuke slightly closer. At the other side of the room Kiba was staring at the two, mouth open. As well were some other people.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head with the hand he wasn't leaning on. He deepened the kiss and him being drunk made the kiss rough immediately.

Neji opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke's tongue to slip in, before he started to explore the other's mouth too. Even though he was drunk, he could still tease, right?

Sasuke held a battle for dominance with Neji, one he could easily win, but he let Neji believe that he had a chance. He then pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth and started kissing him heavily. Neji was good at this.

Neji kissed Sasuke a little longer, before breaking the kiss.

"You're the best kisser I met so far." He then said.

"Good, then don't ruin it." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close again, kissing him once more.

Neji now pushed Sasuke away from him.

"That's all you get for tonight." He said. "If you may excuse me now, I'm going to bed. Wouldn't want the companies to get a bad impression of me during my casting tomorrow." He stood now, gave Sasuke a teasing smirk, and then left the room.

Sasuke let out a laugh as he rubbed his bottom lip. This guy was really something. It was sad the guy went already, but tomorrow was a new day. And he would kiss Neji again, he was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Not even a week after, Neji walked out of his room while putting his hair back in a messy ponytail. He couldn't stop but allowing a slight smirk on his face as he saw Kiba and Naruto sitting on the couch, looking hungry for food. They actually had the tradition to eat together every day. It was much cheaper and it was pretty nice too. This time, it was Neji's turn to cook. As he was gathering the ingredients, the front door opened.<p>

"I think that's Sasuke again." Kiba said.

"Again?" Neji asked.

"Yeah before you came home he brought some stuff here already. I think this might be the last what he's gonna do today." Kiba said. He walked into the hallway and already heard Naruto letting out an excited sound from there.

"Hey teme, should I help you with those boxes?" Naruto asked, already taking the boxes out of Sasuke's hands, eager to help.

"Hey man, is Itachi outside with his car?" Kiba asked, reaching for his shoes to go outside and help Sasuke.

"Yeah he is. Just a few more boxes." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto the boxes he was carrying now and then turned to Kiba. "If you could help me, that would be great." Sasuke was thankful that there were people helping him. He had already painted his room and laid in a new floor, so all he had to do was get his stuff in his room. Itachi had insisted on bringing his stuff over, so they had been busy for a while. Now it would finally be for real and he could sleep in his new room tonight.

"Alright." Kiba said as he walked outside with Sasuke, towards the car. "Itachi probably has to go to Deidara as soon as possible again hm." He said with a smirk. "By the way, princess is cooking, so we can eat within half an hour."

"Good, cause I'm starving." Sasuke said. "And yeah, I guess." He didn't really like talking about Deidara and Itachi. They now arrived at the car and Sasuke pulled out one of the last remaining boxes.

"Thanks Itachi, see you later!" Kiba said to Itachi, who waved to Kiba.

"Have fun Sasuke." Itachi said to Sasuke, while Kiba grabbed the last two boxes and walked back into the house.

"I will. Tell Deidara I said goodbye. And thanks for helping." Sasuke said as he closed the backdoor of the car.

Itachi nodded to Sasuke and then drove away. When Sasuke went into the house Naruto was whining against Neji why there was no meat and Neji snarled something about Naruto having to learn how to eat healthy.

"Well man, you're all settled." Kiba said, standing in the hallway with a big grin.

"I know." Sasuke said and smiled slightly. He put the last box into his room and then walked to the other three, who were all now in the kitchen. "So now I'm supposed to live with you dimwits 24/7 then." He smirked at the three.

"Isn't it the best thing ever?" Kiba asked, smirking back at Sasuke, while Neji shoved Naruto away when he wanted to steal some cheese that Neji was cutting.

"Sure Kiba." Sasuke said and laughed a little. He then looked at Neji. "So what are we eating?"

"Rice with eggs and vegetables." Neji answered, as he was stirring the rice a little. "Naruto complained about the fact that I put no meat through it, so he gets cheese."

"Toddler." Kiba said to Naruto.

"Are you a vegetarian then?" Sasuke asked. Really all models were the same with their 'healthy' foods.

"No, but 'they' never cook healthy." Neji said.

"He's afraid he'll become an even bigger ass." Naruto said, giggling to himself. "Oh no I mean, he'll get a bigger ass." Neji didn't even react to this. Kiba just snorted.

"Oh my god." Sasuke said, shaking his head, but grinning anyway. "So should we set the table?"

"Yeah that's fine." Kiba said, as he walked to the closet where they kept the plates and cutlery. "So what happened on the party Sasuke? I saw you kissing Neji?"

Neji stiffened a little, but kept on cooking, acting like he wasn't listening.

"We were drunk." Sasuke said. "And he's good looking." He took four plates and put them on the dining table.

"I once tried to kiss him too but he nearly bit my tongue off and almost kicked me into the hospital." Kiba said and pouted. "What does he have that I don't Neji?"

"..."

"Alright, jerk." Kiba huffed, as he got the cutlery. Naruto already sat down at the table, as Neji let out a slight chuckle.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"From all the stories I get it's like Neji's abusing you guys." He said as he got some glasses.

Neji now walked to the table with the food and set it down. He then started to divide the food.

"They are just idiots." He then said.

"Nah, Neji's just like a little kitty." Kiba said, shrugging, as he sat down too. "Do something he doesn't like, and he lashes out or hisses at you." Naruto started giggling once more after hearing that joke.

"He just knows what he wants." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. He sat down on his chair and so did the rest. Sasuke found it nice that they ate together. Although he already knew that sometimes, he was so gonna eat in his room.

Neji sat down too now and slightly bowed his head, saying a quick 'Itadakimasu' and started eating.

"So we are going out tonight, would you like to come too Sasuke?" Kiba asked Sasuke, as he started eating too.

"Who is we? You and Naruto, or is Neji coming too?" Sasuke asked and gave Neji a look.

"I wasn't planning on going." Neji informed Sasuke.

"Oh come on Neji, you can't tell me you want to sit home the whole evening." Kiba said.

"Sai is coming tonight." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji now.

"That pale guy? He looked boring." He said.

"Yeah come on Neji, let's party tonight." Naruto said, doing some kind of dance on his chair.

Neji gave Sasuke a look now, ignoring Naruto.

"He might, but he's a successful fashion designer." He said. "We are going to do some shoots tonight."

"Can't you go out after that? It sure won't take all night right?" Naruto asked.

"Shoots." Sasuke mumbled to himself and laughed a little. Yes, really all models were the same.

"What's your problem?" Neji asked Sasuke, quirking an eyebrow. "Yes, shoots. What's so funny about that?"

Kiba made claws of his hands and hissed, laughing slightly after it.

Sasuke gave Kiba a smirk and then looked at Neji.

"It's just so girly. I knew all male models were so girly." He said.

"Because I have a photoshoot." Neji said. "I'm girly because I have a photoshoot. That's some logic I never heard of."

"It's just the word 'shoots'. I can so picture you sitting with all these models, babbling like girls, getting make up on like girls." Sasuke said.

Neji scowled, annoyed, and then turned his attention to his food again. It was obvious he was done talking with Sasuke.

"...So you're coming with me and Naruto, Sasuke?" Kiba asked as it turned silent at the table.

"Sure." Sasuke said shrugging. He looked at Neji and then shook his head. What a drama queen. He turned to his food as well and had to admit it was good. Neji had that going for him, because Sasuke liked people a lot better if they could cook. Because he couldn't. Kiba smirked as he saw Sasuke looking and mouthed the word 'princess', while he put some food in his mouth.

Sasuke snorted and then all four of them ate in silence. Well, Naruto wasn't silent, but no one was really listening. Sasuke figured that these dinner arrangements would become fun. Since Neji 'had' to talk to him then. And it would be fun to chase him around.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, Sasuke had settled in nicely. He had been doing quite well in the house he was living in now. And tonight would be a fun night as well, he was sure. He and Neji were the only ones at home. Kiba and Naruto had gone to some party again and Sasuke had decided that tonight would be a good night to get under Neji's skin a little more. He walked to Neji's room and just marched in.<p>

"Hey Neji, I'm in for a treat. I assume you might have something nice for me?" He asked and smirked as he looked at Neji.

Neji looked up from where he was reading a book, and stared at Sasuke for at least a minute.

"No, girls don't eat unhealthy things." He then said.

"Oh come on, you can't seriously still be angry at me for saying that." Sasuke said and sat down on Neji's bed. "It's not like I think you look like a girl."

"I was never angry, just irritated." Neji answered, as he didn't move from his spot on the bed. "Now what are you doing here."

"Well I was asking you if he had something nice to eat. But now that I am here, I might as well just stay." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked. "I'm reading." Honestly, he didn't mean to get so snappy to Sasuke. But he just didn't feel like interacting with people, and especially not with someone like Sasuke. The chance was too big he would drop his guard.

"Well then stop reading. I'm your roommate, we should get to know each other." Sasuke said and wriggled his eyebrows for a brief second.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some time before standing up and putting his book onto his table.

"If you're after sex, forget it." He then said.

"I never said anything about sex. Just a nice make out session or something like that." Sasuke said.

Neji folded his arms as he looked Sasuke directly in the eyes.

"What makes you think you have any chance?" He asked.

"You let me kiss you the first time we met." Sasuke simply stated as he looked at Neji, a smug grin on his face. He knew Neji was finding that both annoying as appealing. It always worked like that.

"After I became drunk yes." Neji said, a little wary now. How came Sasuke just knew how to say the right things to make him feel a little uncomfortable? Just a little?

"Well how about we do it again sober then?" Sasuke said. He just looked at Neji now, awaiting the answer.

"Not a chance." Neji said, giving Sasuke a fake smile, before walking over to his sink and pouring himself a glass of water.

"Why not? You're handsome, I'm handsome, you know you liked kissing me, so why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because that's really not reason enough to kiss." Neji said, but gave Sasuke one of his famous challenging looks again. He had to admit, Sasuke made him curious. Curious to find out what the other could do.

"Then what would be a good reason to kiss?" Sasuke asked, pretending to just be curious. Of course he was just playing with Neji a little.

"If it's the right moment." Neji said.

"And when's the right moment then? Because lots of people say it's when you're alone together, in a bedroom, lights dimmed." Sasuke said and turned the lights off, so only the light on Neji's desk lighted the room.

"If you think I will be the one to walk up to you now to kiss you, you're wrong." Neji said. He then did something he barely ever did: he gave Sasuke one of his seductive looks. And damn he knew he looked good when he did that. His eyes slightly lidded, lips curled up in a barely able to see smirk and his head tilted to the side a little.

"Well you don't have to." Sasuke said as he got off the bed and kissed Neji full on the lips. He would grant Neji the pleasure now that it was that hot look that caused him to kiss him.

Neji brought Sasuke a little closer by holding his head, and kissed Sasuke back. He supported himself with one hand on the edge of the table he was leaning against, while he worked Sasuke's mouth open. He hadn't imagined Sasuke being this good, he really was a good kisser.

Sasuke had one arm wrapped around Neji's waist and one hand on the table as well, supporting both of them. It wasn't long before Sasuke pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth gently and pushed his body against Neji's a little as well.

Neji moved his tongue around Sasuke's, letting go of Sasuke's head, and let his hand slip under Sasuke's shirt to touch his stomach and chest. He started to roughly stroke over it, while he tried to dominate the kiss a little more, starting to press against Sasuke's tongue harder.

Sasuke just pushed back and had dominance over the kiss quite easily. He did like Neji being so forward as to put a hand under his shirt. Sasuke slightly pulled up Neji's shirt and stroke over his back. His other hand, with which he had supported himself with, now moved over Neji's ass.

With his free hand, Neji snapped Sasuke's hand away from his ass and held it, while he pinched into one of Sasuke's nipples as if to punish him. He started to kiss Sasuke rougher now.

Sasuke kissed back roughly as well, but pushed down Neji's hand. If he couldn't touch Neji's ass, then he sure as hell couldn't touch his nipples. He pushed Neji up against the desk a little more now.

Neji let out a soft groan, just pushing his hand back again and let go of Sasuke's hand, so he could grip Sasuke's hair. He rubbed over Sasuke's nipples and stroke down over the muscles Sasuke had.

Sasuke now put two hands under Neji's shirt and pinched his nipples quite roughly. That would show him.

Neji groaned once more as he grabbed both Sasuke's hands and suddenly pushed him up against the wall, pinning him there. He put a knee against Sasuke's crouch and slightly pressed up against it, while he kept on kissing the other.

Sasuke wasn't gonna give up so easily though. He immediately put both his hands into Neji's pants and rubbed his ass firmly. He gave Neji a firm lick over his tongue as well.

Neji growled in protest as he grabbed Sasuke's hands again and tried to pry them off his ass. He then broke the kiss.

"E-enough." He snapped.

"Already?" Sasuke asked smirking as he just kept his hands on Neji's ass. "We were just getting you excited."

"Let go." Neji snapped, face red. He had never liked people touching his behind.

"Why, don't you like it?" Sasuke asked, and as if trying to prove his point, he rubbed Neji's ass.

"S-Sasuke stop it." Neji snapped, giving Sasuke a deathglare as his face got even redder, especially when he felt said person's fingers getting closer to his entrance. And no, he didn't regret putting on underwear today. And he definitely didn't find this extremely arousing. He gave Sasuke a firm push, but it seemed the other wouldn't bulge.

"What, never had anything in that pretty ass of yours?" Sasuke suddenly asked, whispering it seductively into Neji's ear.

Neji bit his lip as he felt Sasuke's fingers rubbing over his entrance. When Sasuke moved his hands again, the button of his pants suddenly jumped open and Neji started breathing a little harder.

"That's none of your business." Neji snapped, trying to keep his voice strong as he quickly closed his pants again.

"You know, I could just put 'something' in there and feel for myself?" Sasuke said, as he let the tip of one of his fingers go a little into Neji's ass, not caring there was fabric between it.

"N-no, get lost." Neji snapped, looking away as he tightened up, forcing Sasuke's finger out. Sasuke couldn't even reach his entrance anymore without opening his cheeks. He gave Sasuke another push, this time a weaker attempt then the last time. God... why did his cock start tingling a little? Why did this excite him?

"You really must be a virgin." Sasuke said as he licked Neji's ear and rubbed his ass firmly. He opened Neji's ass cheeks a little, so his fingers got in between them. Neji would have to do a lot better to get rid of him.

Neji bit his lip harder than before as his jeans once more opened because of the action, but also from his growing erection. Before he could react, the zipper of his pants slipped open too and his pants fell down to his ankles, giving Sasuke free access to move his hands. Neji gasped, wanting to bend down but then got reminded that Sasuke was still holding him.

"Sasuke s-stop it, what if someone gets home?" He growled, trying to cover himself another way.

"Then nothing. I closed the door." Sasuke said. "Beside, they're probably too drunk to remember any of it." He didn't need to think twice as he put his hands in Neji's underpants and now rubbed Neji's entrance without any fabric between it. Neji really had a great ass.

Neji cursed himself after letting out a wince. He then tried to kick Sasuke, but was roughly reminded of his pants still hanging around his ankles. He tripped, which lead him to smash Sasuke down onto the ground, himself on top of the other. Fuck. This really was going the wrong way.

"...F-fuck you, asshole." He then snapped, now really starting to get angry because he was getting an arousal. "I told you to stop it!"

Sasuke laughed now and then got up, pulling Neji up as well. He pulled up Neji's pants and made sure then while he was zipping it up, he stroke over Neji's hardening length.

"It's ok to get turned on you know." He said smirking.

Neji glared at Sasuke now.

"Get the hell out of here." He then snapped and dragged Sasuke to the door, pushed him out and slammed the door closed again. "And don't walk in without asking anymore!" He then locked his door.

Sasuke just laughed again and walked to the kitchen. Neji would be coming back for more soon, he was pretty sure of that. The guy had just craved for more. He wondered what Neji was going to do with that hard on though.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sasuke came home late in the evening. He had been out partying, but he had had enough, so he had left Naruto and Kiba behind. He put away his coat and then strolled to his own room. Or at least, that was the plan. But he passed Neji's room and heard strange noises. It sounded like... moans. Was Neji having sex with someone? No, he didn't hear anyone else and he didn't hear a bed or anything like that. So what was going on? Sasuke opened the door now and had to try very hard not to get a hard on, on that very second.<p>

Neji was sitting on his knees on his bed, one hand on his own organ, stroking himself, as the other held the dildo he was moving in and out of himself at rapid speed. There was a look of pleasure on his red face, his mouth slightly opened and his lips were wet with his own salvia. He was completely nude, with his hair put on a high ponytail, and his buttocks hopped up and down as he was rolling his hips to get more friction on the object moving in and out of him. The moment he heard the door open his head snapped towards it. He stared at Sasuke in horror for some seconds, before quickly grabbing his sheets and pushing it in front of him, and tossed a pillow to Sasuke's head.

"G-get the hell out of h-here, moron!" He yelled out of embarrassment.

Sasuke caught the pillow and stared at Neji, his mouth open.

"Can we have sex now?" He asked, not moving a muscle. He was so not leaving now.

Neji just wrapped the sheets tighter around himself, sending Sasuke a glare, while tossing the dildo away.

"I said leave!" He yelled. He had never felt so ashamed in his whole life. "I f-fucking told you to 'knock' before you enter!"

"Well you were making strange noises." Sasuke said. "I do hope you had a nice time."

"S-shut up." Neji snapped, and then looked away. "Get out."

Sasuke looked at the dildo on the floor now. He smirked. That was pretty much the same size as his cock. He knew Neji would like him.

"That's a big dildo." He said.

Neji send Sasuke a scowl now.

"What part of 'get out' didn't you understand?" He asked, while trying to fight his blush down.

"The entire part. Did you use dildos before? Because if you did you're not really a virgin. You must have stretched your ass quite a bit." Sasuke said. Maybe he really should stop talking, since he was gonna get himself excited like this.

"Stop that." Neji snapped. "Of course I'm not a virgin."

"Really? Then why did you put up such a fight last time?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji. He still looked really appealing.

"Because I don't just let everyone in when they feel like it." Neji said, then looked away again.

"So you prefer a dildo over me? That's not very nice." Sasuke said.

"A dildo is a lot less personal." Neji snapped, immediately red again. "Did I already tell you to get out?"

"About four times now?" Sasuke said. "And it's still not nice to choose a dildo over me."

"Go away." Neji said, annoyed, as he stood, and then dragged Sasuke towards the door and pushed him out.

"This again?" Sasuke mumbled annoyed. Well he couldn't have expected Neji to be wanting to be fucked by him yet. But it still was a disappointment. He really needed a fuck now, after having seen this.

"Yes this again, knock next time." Neji growled.

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke said, proceeding to his room. He had a certain problem he had to get rid of on his own now.

Neji slammed the door closed now. Damn that guy.

Itachi was standing in his kitchen, cooking, when his phone rang. He turned around to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch watching television. Good, if the conversation was important he could take over. Itachi flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Uchiha Itachi speaking." He said.

"Itachi, it's me. Do you have time now?" Sasuke asked. He really needed to talk to someone right now.

"I'm cooking, but I think I can do two things." Itachi said. "What's wrong?" He could hear that Sasuke was upset about something.

"There is this guy, one of my roommates and well... Ok, remember that I have no one else to talk about this, so I had to tell you." Sasuke said, wanting to make sure his brother wouldn't freak out or anything.

"Sure." Itachi said. "Go on."

"I caught this guy with a... dildo and.. well I want sex with him. Like really bad. But the asshole just ignores me." Sasuke said.

Itachi let out a slight snort now.

"Did you give off signs?" He asked.

"If I even as much as look at his ass he runs away." Sasuke said. "And we already kissed once and made out once, so it's not like he thinks I'm disgusting. And don't snort."

"But do you just look at him or do you look at him like you haven't eaten for a few months?" Itachi asked.

"Well probably the last thing, because I'm starting to get desperate." Sasuke said. "He's 'really' hot."

"So do you have any idea what he likes?" Itachi asked. "Because you'd better seduce him, if you suppress this any longer you'll end up raping him and I don't think you want that to happen."

"Well that won't happen, but all I know is he's a model and he likes sports." Sasuke said. "Any tips?"

"Ask him advise." Itachi said. "For your clothes would be best. Show off your body, instead of drooling all over 'his' body."

"And you think that will make him want me? Because I assure you, he feels like he's too good to do anything with anyone." Sasuke said. At that moment, Deidara walked into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" He asked Itachi.

Itachi held his hand over the phone for a moment.

"It's Sasuke." He said. Then he brought the phone to his ear again. "Do you give him reason to want you or not?"

"I turned him on when we had that make out session." Sasuke said.

"You're burning the potatoes." Deidara said as he looked in the pan.

Itachi cursed under his breath as he quickly flipped the potatoes over.

"And how did it get to that make out session?" He asked.

"I walked into his room and asked him stuff and then I kissed him." Sasuke said.

"Well, do it again, but this time ask him for advice for your clothes." Itachi said. He then looked to Deidara. "Dei, if there was a guy after you and we weren't in a relationship, you know he wants you and you think he's quite hot as well but think it's too early to have sex, what would make you want to have sex with him after all? What does he have to do?"

"Jump on top of me?" Deidara answered. "That's what you did un." He grinned at Itachi, rubbing a hand over his chest.

"Tell Deidara to stop flirting, I can hear it in his voice. Anyway, I guess I could do that." Sasuke said.

"It would be a good way, and perhaps the only way." Itachi said, shrugging. "Ever got him excited? Perhaps during that make out session?"

"He was excited and then he kicked me out." Sasuke answered.

"Then prevent him being able to kick you out." Itachi said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "How did you get him excited?" He now slightly pushed Deidara away, who was still touching him. He quickly put off the gas when a clear smell or burning potatoes went through the room.

Deidara scowled now and then walked out of the kitchen, annoyed.

"Err... I just turned him on. Let's keep it at that." Sasuke said. "I could lock the door or something."

"Yeah you could." Itachi said. "I don't know how he is, but he sounds a little bit like Dei. Don't be soft on types like them. They don't like that, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke said. "Thanks for the advice Itachi. I'll call you to tell you how it went."

"Ok, good luck." Itachi said. "Gotta go, boyfriend is pissed."

"Good luck." Sasuke said. He was glad Itachi had given him some advice. Now maybe he would be able to get Neji into bed with him. He hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"So then I went to her, but she walked away, then I followed her, and she actually talked to me!" Naruto exclaimed, looking as cheery as ever. "I tell you guys, in no time me and Sakura will be together, I just know it!"<p>

"Sure Naruto." Kiba said, snorting. "The chance that you and Sakura ever get together is as big as me ever dating Rock Lee."

Sasuke laughed.

"It's as big as you ever dating 'anyone'. You only have fuckbuddies Kiba." He said smirking.

"Aw, you're so mean Kiba." Naruto said, sulking, while Kiba laughed.

"Love you too Naruto." He then said. "So how's your love life going Sasuke?"

"There is none. But now that you mention it, I need to do something." Sasuke answered and got up. He walked to Neji's room now. This would be as good a time as any. He might as well go for it.

"Hey, what are you going to do teme?" Naruto called from the kitchen, but Kiba shushed him. He had an idea of what Sasuke was going to do now.

Sasuke opened the door to Neji's room now, got in and then locked the door behind him.

"Hi Neji." He said.

Neji looked up from his spot behind the computer and frowned as he saw Sasuke locking his door.

"...What are you doing here?" He asked, immediately on his guard. "Didn't I tell to knock before you go in?"

"You did, but I'm ignoring that now." Sasuke said and walked to Neji now. He pulled him from his seat and pushed him on the bed. Itachi was probably right about the fact Neji wanted someone very dominant. He had found out Neji was uke when he had seen him using that dildo. The image of it still made him very excited.

"And didn't I also tell you to leave me alone?" Neji snapped, as he sat up and crawled back a little as he saw Sasuke nearing the bed. "Come any closer and I'll scream for help." He threatened.

"Kiba and Naruto won't do anything, so that won't work. You know you want this." Sasuke said and then got on the bed as well and grabbed Neji's head, kissing him.

Neji let out a protesting moan as he hit against Sasuke's chest, firmly holding his mouth closed. He then moved his head away.

"What on earth do you want from me Sasuke?" He then asked.

No matter how angry he felt right now, he felt some rushes of excitement going through him. Was Sasuke really going to do this?

"Well sex obviously. You've been ignoring me forever and I'm sick of it. I know you want to have sex with me as well." Sasuke said. Sure he was bluffing right now, but he knew he was convincing. He just kissed Neji again.

Neji groaned once more as he thought of Sasuke's words. Well he could see how far Sasuke could go for him. He started kissing back, roughly kissing Sasuke. Who could ever have thought that the sight of himself with a dildo could... Shit. He immediately grew angry and embarrassed when he thought of their little encounter. It made him kiss Sasuke even rougher, to the point it almost hurt.

Sasuke kissed back roughly as well and let his hands roam under Neji's shirt. This time, he was gonna be pinching Neji's nipples. He rubbed them now and then gave them some squeezing.

Neji scowled at Sasuke as he let out a groan, and then grabbed his hands, pulled them away and put his own hands into Sasuke's pants, gripping his crouch painfully. Yes, at moments like these, he loved to make other people suffer.

Sasuke had to choke back a moan from pain. That really hurt. But he pulled Neji's hand away and then pulled off Neji's shirt. He broke the kiss and started licking one of Neji's nipples, while toying with the other with his fingers.

"D-did I allow you to do that?" Neji gasped, as he grabbed Sasuke at his hair and turned him around, and then pushed him off of the bed. "Where is the key?"

"Somewhere." Sasuke said as he just sat back down on the bed and pushed Neji down. He immediately put his hand in Neji's pants and stroke his cock firmly. He would get Neji excited.

"D-damn it, Sasuke." Neji snapped as he grabbed Sasuke's hands and tried to pry them off of his cock without hurting himself. Of course it felt good what Sasuke was doing, but this was not supposed to happen already. When Sasuke's head was close to his neck, he narrowed his eyes and gave Sasuke a hit on the head with his own. "Don't you even think of leaving any t-traces behind."

Sasuke rubbed his head a little with his free hand.

"J-jeez." He said and gave Neji a rough squeeze. He started stroking more heavily now, feeling Neji harden.

Neji groaned as he moved his head to the side and started breathing a little heavier. Then he started hitting Sasuke's chest again. He would 'not' get a hard on. He did 'not' want a hard on. He did 'NOT' like Sasuke on top of him, damn it! He was a Hyuuga, he had his pride. He wasn't someone to just walk in on and fuck. He then moved up his leg and kicked Sasuke hard in the nuts. As he did so, he heard something clatter in Sasuke's pocket. So there were his keys.

Sasuke moaned loudly now as he grabbed to his balls and rolled over.

"J-jesus Neji... I.. I'm pleasuring you and I g-get my balls cracked as a thank you?" He asked in pain.

"No, you're attempting on assaulting me, and I fight back." Neji snapped to Sasuke as he rolled Sasuke onto his stomach and then grabbed the keys out of Sasuke's pocket and walked to the door with them. "And I'm not a little weakling, you really have to try harder than this." And no, that was 'not' a challenge.

Sasuke got up now though and pulled Neji back before he was able to open the door. He grabbed the keys and launched them under the door, making it unable for both of them to get them. He then dragged Neji with him to the bed again and pushed Neji on it.

"If you really don't want my cock making you feel good and come like you never have before, then say it now." Sasuke said, pushing his hand in Neji's pants again and roughly stroke his cock.

"No, I don't want sex with you." Neji snapped. 'Hell yes I want sex with you, bastard.' He thought at exactly the same time. He groaned when he felt his cock tingling once more. "Give it up Sasuke, I'm only going to hurt you." He held up his hands threatening, balled, ready to hit Sasuke against the head.

Sasuke just grabbed the hand and within seconds, he had pulled down both Neji's pants as underpants and his tongue was tracing down from Neji's neck over his chest and then further down.

"Don't you dare to only undress m-me, asshole." Neji snapped. When did he lose his self control? He never cursed. Now he didn't do anything else then just that. It took just a few seconds before he flipped Sasuke over and sat on top, kissing Sasuke roughly.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head with one hand and kissed back roughly. In the mean time, he got rid of Neji's pants and underpants now, making Neji completely naked. And he still had all of his clothes on. He grinned as he noticed this.

Neji kissed Sasuke for some minutes before breaking free for air.

"And that's all you will get for today, you can leave." He said, just like the last time. He got off of Sasuke and then walked to his bathrobe.

But Sasuke pulled Neji back on the bed again and put his hand over Neji's length. He then grabbed it and started stroking as he kissed Neji again, rough and pushing his tongue in immediately.

Neji started breathing a little difficult as he felt himself becoming hard from Sasuke's strokes. But only because of that. He broke the kiss and gave Sasuke a push.

"Would you do something to make me excited for real already?" He then snapped, as he ripped Sasuke's shirt off.

Sasuke smirked now and then turned Neji around, so he was on his stomach. He quickly got rid of his own pants and boxer and then grabbed Neji's ass.

"So do you want tongue or fingers before I thrust my dick into you?" Sasuke asked as he massaged Neji ass.

Neji bit his lip now, while he did 'not' spread his legs a little.

"..W-what would be the most pleasurable." He then said, starting to sweat a little.

"You be the judge." Sasuke said and then gave Neji a very firm lick over his entrance, pushing his tongue in just slightly. "Is this better or.." He pushed a finger into Neji's ass now. "That?"

Neji panted for a minute, before a chocked 'the first' came out. It was obvious that he had gotten very, 'very' pleased now.

Sasuke smirked as he removed his finger and then spread Neji's ass cheeks and started licking Neji's entrance like his life depended on it. He so had Neji right where he wanted him now.

Neji let out a hard moan as he moved his butt back a little. God.. he never expected Sasuke to be this skilled with his mouth. Sure he noticed he was a great kisser, but this..

Sasuke licked around Neji's entrance, pushed his tongue inside and licked the part between Neji's balls and entrance. He was giving it all the best treatment he could think of.

Neji kept on letting out moans and stopped himself a few times when he wanted to start thrusting his behind back to feel more of that wonderful tongue.

"...A-alright asshole, you can go in." He then snapped.

"You have a condom?" Sasuke asked as he moved his finger around Neji's entrance to keep him excited.

Neji moved his hand towards his nightstand and pulled the drawer out. He rummaged through it and then tossed a condom to Sasuke's head, while throwing the drawer on the floor.

Sasuke opened the package and pulled the condom out. He put it around his cock and then positioned himself.

"I have to warn you, I'm practically just as big as that dildo of yours."

"S-shut up." Neji snapped, pushing his ass back a little. He might as well just get it over with.

Sasuke immediately pushed into Neji as he saw him pushing his ass back. He started thrusting at a slow pace, getting Neji used to it.

But Neji would have none of it as he started pushing back and moving forwards himself. It was obvious that he used his dildo more often.

Sasuke smirked and then licked his lips. He immediately picked up the pace and started thrusting into Neji like there was no tomorrow.

Neji placed his head onto the mattress, moaning in pleasure when Sasuke hit his prostate. It was so wrong that he was doing this with his roommate, but right now, he didn't care. All he cared about now was the hot guy thrusting into him.

Sasuke pulled Neji's ass up a little higher so he could thrust in deeper. He then grabbed Neji's length and started stroking it. He wanted Neji to know how good he was.

Neji kept on pushing back, enjoying their fuck session to the maximum. Sasuke was good at this alright.

Sasuke just kept going and going. He rolled his hips so he would hit Neji in different angles.

After some time, Neji slightly turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"...L-let me sit on top.. hn.." He gasped.

"F-flip me over if you want it s-so badly." Sasuke said and gave Neji a deep, rough thrust, slamming his hips against Neji's ass.

Neji let out a slight scream now, as his prostate was hit so hard it made him dizzy for a few seconds. He then pushed Sasuke's body back so Sasuke was laying with his back on the bed, and then put both of his knees next to Sasuke's body, as he kept moving. Now he started moving up and down. This position felt great for him, and he knew it was pleasurable for Sasuke too. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips, making them roll as he was moving up and down. Oh yeah, he didn't have a problem with this position at all.

Neji tossed his head back. After some more minutes he decided he wanted to look at Sasuke, so he let Sasuke's dick slip out of him, turned around and positioned his knees next to Sasuke's body again, before sliding down once more, guiding Sasuke's member to his entrance.

Sasuke threw his head back for a second before he looked at Neji again. Neji's face was full of pleasure now, his mouth open slightly and his eyes half open as well. Neji was all sweaty as well and it was 'so' hot. He grabbed Neji's hips again and kept rolling.

Neji started to move a little faster now, longing for his release.

"..H-harder Sasuke.. hn.." He groaned, as he started stroking himself.

Sasuke now made Neji almost fall down onto his cock, making it slide in all the way with a lot of force. He knew Neji liked the stretching of his ass and this was making sure that happened. And he also managed to keep on hitting Neji's prostate very hard.

Neji bit his lip hard as he felt his orgasm coming close and within a few seconds, he tossed his head back once more and let out a soundless scream, as he wetted his own stomach.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to come as well, after seeing Neji come on himself and feeling that nice ass tighten around his cock. He thrusted in and came into Neji's ass.

Neji let Sasuke's organ slide out of him as he crashed down next to him, panting heavily. God.. that had been something alright.

Sasuke was panting as well and after a few minutes, he looked at Neji.

"..T-told you you wanted this." He said.

"Oh s-shut up." Neji said, smirking a little.

Sasuke let out a little laugh and then laid down more comfortably.

"You were good." He said.

"So were you." Neji said, as he stroke his hair back. "I can't believe I allowed you to do this."

"I'm just too irresistible." Sasuke said and grinned at Neji. He knew that Neji wasn't going to disagree with that.

Neji snorted and then pushed Sasuke over.

"I want to go for another round." He said, and kissed Sasuke roughly. Yes, he had found one hell of a sex partner.

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid down next to Neji once more, heavily panting. He knew his body was covered in sweat (and other humanly fluids) and his face was red, but who cared. He just had sex with Neji for the fifth time in a row. Who would have thought Neji was such an animal in bed? Sasuke had hoped for one time and he got a lot more. And he wasn't complaining. Sasuke smirked at Neji now.<p>

Neji had his eyes closed, red as well and even more covered in wetness then Sasuke was. He was panting heavily too, while trying to get his breath back. He stroke his hair out of his face and opened his eyes as he sat up, but then let out a groan as pain shot through his back. He then hit Sasuke on the shoulder.

"..G-get out of here." He then said, as he laid back down onto his back. What they just had done, was amazing. Five times. Who could ever have thought that. Sasuke had set his body on fire, better than anyone else. He truly was skilled, he had ripped all the energy out of the brunette. Which annoyed said person horribly (explaining why he wanted the other out of the room as soon as possible). He was spend, a sign of weakness.

Sasuke let out a weak laugh now and then pushed himself up.

"You're o-one hell of a g-guy Neji." He said and stumbled off of the bed, gathering his clothes.

Neji snorted.

"And y-you have one hell of a cock, S-Sasuke." He said, as he rolled over onto his stomach, suppressing a moan.

"W-well I already knew t-that." Sasuke said grinning. He put on his clothes and then walked to the door, wanting to open it. When it didn't comply, he remembered the key was out there somewhere.

"Kiba!" He yelled, or at least tried to. It was more a pant coming out that he tried to suppress.

A slight laugh came from the kitchen, before the answer came:

"Yes, oh horny sex beast?" Kiba answered, obviously amused by the situation.

"There's a key somewhere on the floor and I need it." Sasuke said as he heard Kiba had walked to the door.

"Right, I'll open the door for you." Kiba said. The sound of a key being put in a lock was being heard, while Neji wrapped the sheets around him. Kiba opened the door and then wrinkled his nose.

"Whew, you'd better open a window Neji." He said, receiving a death glare from Neji. He laughed, and then walked back to the kitchen.

"You should though." Sasuke said, giving a last smirk at Neji, before he tossed the key on the bed and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen now, a smug look on his face.

Kiba was looking at Sasuke with a huge smirk on his face, Naruto had eyes as big as plates.

"So.. shall I ask you the question once more?" Kiba asked, grinning. "How's your love life? Or can I better say 'sex life'?"

"Oh I'm sure you heard all of that." Sasuke said and sat down next to Kiba and across from Naruto. "Stop staring dobe."

Before Naruto could stutter something, Kiba spoke up again:

"So... we heard him getting angry at you, it was silent some time, more anger, and then we heard panting and moaning." He then said. "What on earth did you do to him?"

"I made him cave in." Sasuke said. "It was obvious he wasn't gonna be able to resist me anyhow."

Kiba snorted.

"Sure Sasuke." He said. "So, how many times? And was he uke or were you? I actually can't imagine both of you to be uke, to be honest."

"Well you're right about me, I'm no uke. So fill in the blanks." Sasuke said. "And five."

Kiba brought up his eyebrows.

"Holy crap." He then said.

"So are you like, a couple now?" Naruto asked, leading Kiba to snort.

"Yeah sure Naruto. You're really stupid aren't you?" Sasuke said, giving Naruto a look that clearly said 'don't even 'try' to argue with it'.

"So was he good?" Kiba asked, clearly interested.

"No I fucked him five times because he's so bad at it, of course he was good." Sasuke said.

Kiba shrugged.

"Could be that you were frustrated." He said. "Fuck man, I try to get him to go to bed with me for two years already and you fuck him five times in your first month. Damn."

"You just have to know how to handle guys like him." Sasuke said and let out a laugh. "And I'm sure this wasn't the last time either."

"...Was he just laying there or also active, or is that too private?" Kiba asked, while Naruto covered his ears, screaming 'pervert' to Kiba.

"No he was active alright. I don't think sex is anything private. Maybe Neji will smack me when he hears that though." Sasuke said.

Kiba laughed.

"He probably will." He then said. "So he was a wild thing? I like that."

"Yeah but you can't have him. He's my fuckbuddy now." Sasuke said, giving Kiba a warning look.

"Whoa, are you seriously claiming him now?" Kiba asked, pulling up an eyebrow while laughing a little.

"Well I don't wanna do anyone knowing you did him as well." Sasuke said smirking.

"Pff, asshole." Kiba said, laughing. He smirked broadly as Neji's door opened and Neji came stumbling out, wearing a bathrobe, and made his way to the bathroom. "Man, you did him good." Once again he received a death glare.

Sasuke laughed again.

"I know." He said. "But I wouldn't mind him sitting on top of me again either."

"Well, why don't you ask him if you can wash him then, hm?" Kiba asked, as they heard the light go on in the bathroom. "You smell like you could use a shower."

"Gee, thanks." Sasuke said grinning and got up. "I'm sure he's too exhausted to have another round, but I might as well shower." He walked to the bathroom now and just walked in, like he always did.

Neji was just about to lock the door, and gave Sasuke an icy look.

"I was here first." He then said.

"Yeah but the shower is big enough for both of us." Sasuke said. What a stupid comment, 'I was here first'. Sasuke inwardly chuckled at it.

"I can't stand straight, so no, it's not big enough for both of us." Neji said. "Get out."

"I'll keep you up straight. Come on, don't be so mean now." Sasuke said as he pulled off his shirt. "A little gratitude for giving you so much pleasure would be on its place."

"Like you didn't have any." Neji said. "But fine, I'll wait." He started to walk out of the door now.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the arm now.

"What got up your ass, beside my cock?" Sasuke asked, a little confused.

"A hell of a pain?" Neji snapped to Sasuke, pulling his arm loose and stumbling back to his room.

"Jeez." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He then pulled off his clothes and took a quick shower. When he was done, he put on his bathrobe and walked to Neji's room. "Is there anything I can do about your pain, your highness?" He asked.

"Changing my sheets for me would be nice, thank you." Neji said, as he got up from his bed and walked past Sasuke, heading for the bathroom again.

Sasuke grumbled something and decided he should just be nice for Neji now. He 'was' the reason Neji could barely walk after all. Sasuke changed the sheets as Neji was showering and thought about Neji. He sure as hell was a grumpy bitch. But that was part of why Sasuke liked him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Neji walked out of his room after a good night's rest. He was dragging a small suitcase with him out of the room, filled with everything he needed the coming three days. He walked (or rather stumbled) into the kitchen and saw Sasuke sitting there, eating his breakfast.<p>

"..Good morning." Neji said, as he put the suitcase in the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator and pulled it open, searching for something to eat.

"Morning. Had a nice sleep?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Neji as he saw him limping. He had done such a nice job on Neji. He then noticed the suitcase. Was Neji leaving? "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Paris." Neji said, as he pulled out some milk and put it in a small bowl, mixing it with cornflakes. He then grabbed a spoon and sat down onto the table with his breakfast. "I think I'm going to miss the bus, can you perhaps bring me to the station? You have a scooter, right?"

"I do." Sasuke said. "Why all the way to Paris? That's like in... Europe." He frowned now. Did this mean Neji was gonna leave for a while after they just had had amazing sex?

"I have a runway show and two photo shoots, I'll just be there for three days." Neji said. "So can you bring me? Else I need to skip breakfast and run."

"I can bring you." Sasuke said. This was weird. Now he couldn't even do Neji again for at least three days. "Have you been to Paris before?"

"Yeah, three times." Neji said, nodding as he started eating. "It's a nice city. And thank you."

"I've never even been outside Japan." Sasuke said. "Can you speak French?"

"No, they speak English perfectly fine in Paris." Neji said. "I can only say things like 'ca va' or 'je cherche un café' or something." He put the spoon into his mouth after, obviously enjoying the fact he could have breakfast now.

"...And that means?" Sasuke asked, looking as if Neji had come from another planet.

"How are you and I'm searching for a cafe." Neji said, shrugging. "Just the basics. Seriously, you do know 'bonjour' and 'au revoir', right?"

"..No." Sasuke said. "I didn't have French on my school."

"You don't need French in school to know how to say 'hi' and 'goodbye'." Neji said, letting out a soft sound that sounded like a snort.

"Well I do, thank you. You want that ride or not?" Sasuke asked offended.

"Are you this quickly offended?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "You're easy."

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said and crossed his arms. "Now would you hurry it up, I have more to do."

Neji didn't react, as he finished his breakfast.

"So, are you going to miss me?" He asked with a slight smirk as he walked to the hallway and put on his jacket.

"I'm going to miss your 'ass'." Sasuke said and smirked back at Neji as he walked into the hallway as well. He put on his coat and grabbed the keys to his scooter.

"Pathetic Uchiha, just pathetic." Neji said, as he grabbed his suitcase.

"No it's not." Sasuke said, holding back another comment that would sound like he had nothing else to say. "You do know it's quite hard to sit on a scooter with a suitcase right?"

"I know, but this shouldn't be too hard for you, right?" Neji asked, once more challenging the other. "I could also drive if it's too difficult."

"Well you're gonna be the one to carry the suitcase anyway, since I'm driving." Sasuke said and walked outside.

Neji followed the raven outside, and when Sasuke had started his scooter he sat on the back, putting the suitcase onto his lap.

As Sasuke felt Neji had sat down, he started to drive away. It didn't take long before they reached the station and Sasuke stopped in front of some stairs that led to the trains.

Neji stepped off of the scooter and put his suitcase down.

"Thank you for bringing me." He said. "See you later." He gave Sasuke a slight smirk, before turning around and walking away, to get his train. He couldn't afford it to be late.

"You can't even give me a kiss as a thank you?" Sasuke yelled after Neji, a big smirk on his face as he watched Neji leave.

Neji just smirked back at Sasuke, before leaving without saying something else, ignoring the people that send both boys confused looks.

Sasuke laughed a little and then saw Neji getting into his train. That guy was really something. It was fun to not have someone throwing himself at him for once. Sasuke then started his scooter again and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke was walking through the crowd to get to the bar Kiba had created. Once again, Kiba had decided to throw a party out of nowhere and Sasuke was stuck in the middle of it. So he figured he might as well enjoy it. Sasuke now walked to the drinks and poured some kind of liqueur in a glass. He took a sip. It was good enough.<p>

"Can I get some as well?" Someone from next to Sasuke asked, and a glass was being held next to Sasuke's. When Sasuke looked up, there was a very pretty girl standing next to him, smiling kindly at him. But something was up with this girl. Perhaps it were the clothes the girl was wearing? They were boy's clothing.

"Err.. sure." Sasuke said as he looked at the girl and poured some of the drink into her glass. "I never knew girl's liked these kinds of drinks."

The other chuckled a little now.

"It's true what you are saying, since I am a boy." The boy said, pushing some hair behind his ear.

Sasuke had to suppress the urge to look at the.. boy as if he was an alien. Instead he blankly stared.

"Oh.. I apologize then." He said. Was this guy for real?

"That's ok." The other said, nodding. "I'm Haku." He put his hand forwards now.

Sasuke shook the hand and looked at the guy. He had to admit, this was his type of guy.

"I'm Sasuke. I've never seen you here before." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I just met Kiba some days ago." Haku said as he grabbed his drink and took a sip. "He's in my group at school."

"Ah I see. I live with him." Sasuke said. "Well not as in we're a couple. Just roommates."

Haku smiled.

"I know, he told me he is single." He then said. "Will you come sit down with me?" He asked, walking towards the living room again.

"Sure." Sasuke said and when Haku walked to the living room, Sasuke followed. He then had a nice eye on Haku's butt. Which swayed left and right as he walked. Sasuke just couldn't resist and grabbed Haku's ass firmly.

To Sasuke's surprise, all that Haku did was smiling shyly, before gently pulling Sasuke's hand away. He then leaned against a wall there, looking at Sasuke.

"So are you studying?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at Haku, a little disappointed. Was this supposed to be a challenge?

"I'll be going to University next year." Sasuke answered. "You?"

"Well I'm studying the same as Kiba, obviously." Haku said, letting out a giggle. "I heard after the party, everyone is going out, are you going too?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Sasuke said. "I'm not sure yet, I still have some homework to do. Has anyone ever told you, you were a really good looking guy?" He gave Haku a smirk. He might as well try again.

"Thank you." Haku said, fighting down a blush. "Some told me, yes. You're quite handsome yourself too."

"Thanks." Sasuke said. Again, no fight at all. This guy was hot and cute, but.. ever since Neji, he had some trouble with finding people attractive for real. With Neji, he had to actually try to get things done.

"Are you sure you only want to do homework tonight?" Haku asked, blushing slightly once more, while touching his hair a little.

"...Yeah it's just a lot of work I need to do." Sasuke said. He didn't want to turn this guy down, but it just wasn't what he wanted.

"...Ah, ok." Haku said, seeming a little disappointed. "Well uhm, I guess I'll see you around then. I'm going back to the people I've been talking to before I got to get a drink."

"..Ok. I'm sorry about this." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't matter." Haku said, as he shook his head. He then walked away, leaving Sasuke to stand alone at the wall. But at that moment, Kiba, who was sitting on the couch, turned around to Sasuke.

"Didn't expect you to turn a guy like that down Sas." He said, as he shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you."

Sasuke looked at Kiba and then sat down next to him.

"Shut up Kiba." He said, giving him a soft hit on the shoulder. "He was just too willing."

"Since when is that a problem with you?" Kiba asked. "Don't tell me princess is so perfect that you only want him." He smirked broadly to his friend now.

"Shut up, that's not it." Sasuke said. "But he was a challenge and this guy wasn't."

"Yeah, Haku is like the opposite of Neji with that." Kiba said, sweatdropping. "Neji is too much a challenge. But Haku is almost as hot as Neji." He was looking around while saying this, and then pulled up an eyebrow. "Speaking of hot. Whew. What kind of hottie is coming in now?"

"Who?" Sasuke asked, looking around but seeing absolutely no one hot except for Haku. And they weren't talking about him anymore.

"The guy with the ponytail." Kiba said, almost drooling. "God, he's like the incarnation of sex appeal itself. How does my hair look, Sasuke? Because I'm going to score tonight."

Sasuke laughed now.

"God Kiba, your hair's fine. And we have a different kind of taste." He said as he looked at the guy Kiba meant. He had his hair straight up in a ponytail and a very, very lazy expression on his face.

"Good, 'cause I don't like to fuck guys 'you' have fucked before either." Kiba said, smirking, as he stood. "Now enjoy having a limp cock tonight, and cry until late because you miss princess while I'm having sex with a hot pineapple. Good evening." With that, he walked towards the other guy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then just enjoyed his drink. Kiba was such an insane guy.

* * *

><p>In the mean time, Kiba reached the other, who was looking around a little, and leaned to the wall next to him.<p>

"Hey, what is a fine guy like you doing here all alone?" He asked.

The guy looked at Kiba, still with a lazy expression on his face.

"Well I was invited by some friends of mine to come to this party." He said.

"So did those friends show up or do you seek some company for this evening?" Kiba asked, putting on his most seductive face.

The guy looked at Kiba for a while before talking again.

"I think you're the one seeking company." He said.

"Also, but I know almost everyone in here, so searching for someone to talk with is easy." Kiba said. "But some 'real' company, yeah, I'm searching for that yes. If you catch my drift."

"I already caught that the second you started talking to me." Shikamaru said. "You have a room?"

"I do, just twenty meters apart from here." Kiba said, smirking widely. "Think you can handle that?"

"Well maybe. Start walking and find out I say." Shikamaru said, not moving a muscle.

"Why don't you start?" Kiba asked. "I'll catch up to you easily. Would be more fair, don't you think?"

"Fine. So what's your room then?" Shikamaru said and pushed himself off the wall.

Kiba was silent for a while.

"Do you even want this?" He then asked, obviously very disappointed that his charms didn't seem to work.

"Obviously I am not agreeing to this if I didn't want it." The guy said. "Now where is your room?"

"First one on the right." Kiba said, he then shrugged it away. Whatever, this guy was hot, and wanted sex. And that was what it was all about. Quickly getting the smirk back on his face, he followed the guy who started walking towards his room now. Awesome. "So what's your name?"

"Shikamaru. Yours?" Shikamaru said. They soon reached the room and Shikamaru opened it. "You had someone in here this morning?" He asked, seeing how cluttered everything was. Especially the bed was a mess.

"Kiba." Kiba answered, and then laughed a little uncomfortable. "No, sorry, I just barely clean up my room." He quickly started putting some things away, to make room for the other.

"Not quite a nice way to have people over hm." Shikamaru said and a slight grin appeared on his face.

Kiba made an inside jump from happiness as he saw the changing on Shikamaru's face.

"Sorry." He said, grinning back to Shikamaru. "So what are you, top or bottom?"

"I'm not a big fan of having someone's cock in my ass, so you do the math." Shikamaru said. He had to admit Kiba was a really good looking guy.

"Fine by me." Kiba said, smirking. He then pulled Shikamaru close. Hell yes. This was gonna be a very good night.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Neji opened the door to the students flat, letting someone else in as well. He had just gotten back from a tiring week in Paris, and had brought a friend home, also a model, who had gone back home with the same flight he had taken. When that happened, Arata slept at his place, it was some kind of unspoken tradition. They put their suitcases in the hallway and Neji walked to his room first, to put his jacket there.<p>

"I'm home." He shortly said, while he unlocked his door.

"Your brush is still here." He said to Arata.

"I know, since I knew I would be staying here someday again." Arata said as he grinned at Neji. He walked into Neji's bedroom when Neji had opened it and looked around. "You redecorated since last time."

"Yes, I took some things with me from other countries." Neji said, as he hung up his jacket and then sat down onto his bed. "We should go to bed soon. The travelling was tiring, with that plane getting late. I hope someone in the house will start cooking soon."

Arata now walked to the bed as well and pushed Neji on his back.

"If you want to go to bed, take off your clothes." He said smirking.

"Now don't get too cocky Arata, you know I don't work like that." Neji said, letting out a snort as he looked at the other, who was now crawling on top of him.

"Oh we did this so many times, I'm sure we can just do a little but before dinner as well." Arata said and gave Neji a lick over his lips.

"Of course we can, but I won't take my clothes off for you." Neji said. He then grabbed Arata at his dark locks and crashed his mouth down onto his own, kissing him fiercely.

Arata immediately kissed back, his hands exploring Neji's body for the millionth time.

Neji moved his hands under Arata's shirt as he deepened the kiss, putting more energy into it. Neither of them noticed someone opening the door, as they were too busy with touching and kissing each other.

Then suddenly someone coughed and Arata and Neji looked up. Sasuke was standing in the doorway, looking... well the look on his face was quite indescribable.

Neji frowned a little, as Sasuke had once more walked into his room unrequested.

"...What are you doing here?" He then asked, a slight hint of anger in his voice. As Arata moved down to kiss his neck, Neji pushed him away, annoyed. "Quit it, Arata." He snapped.

"I heard you coming home. What is 'he' doing here?" Sasuke asked, pointing at Arata annoyed, who just looked at the two.

"He's one of my colleagues." Neji said. "Arata, that's Sasuke, he lives here too." He then pushed Arata off of him. "And he lives a little further away from here, so it's better if he sleeps here."

"Sleeps here or sleeps with you?" Sasuke asked. He felt offended. All these days he had turned down every guy that wanted to have sex with him because they didn't come close to Neji. And now Neji was going to fuck such a dill hole?

"You don't even have to ask me because you know the answer already." Neji said.

"Well I was looking forward to us having sex again." Sasuke said. "Remember? I made you come five times." He gave Arata a look now.

"Oh please, it's not like you can claim him or something." Arata said now, rolling his eyes. "I made him come more times then you probably can only dream of."

"Don't start with this now." Neji said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh really? I'm sure you can't hold out even one round with him." Sasuke said as he glared at Arata now.

"If I wouldn't, he wouldn't invite me every time hm." Arata said. "And did he ever invite 'you' to come do something with him?"

"He asked me to do him five times in one afternoon." Sasuke snapped now. "Now that he's back, I'm sure he'd rather have me do him then you." Both guys were talking as if Neji wasn't even in the room.

"Calm down, ju-" Neji started, but was interrupted by his angry friend:

"He knew you would be here, he has all chance to let you fuck him, but still he invites me, that means something, don't you think?" Arata snapped. "Loser, just get out of the room. I'm with Neji now, wait until it's your turn."

"You're forgetting that this is my house and not yours." Sasuke said as he walked to the two and grabbed the guy by his arm, dragging him to the door. This was really annoying.

"And 'you' are forgetting that Neji invited 'me' into 'his' room, and didn't invite 'you'." Arata snapped as he pulled his arm loose. "Fuck off, jerk."

"Then why don't you ask him who he wants here now?" Sasuke snapped, again grabbing Arata's arm.

"Sasuke stop this rubbish, I invited him here so that means I want him in my room now." Neji said, giving Sasuke a glare.

"See?" Arata snapped, pulling free once more. "Get lost, loser."

Sasuke suddenly couldn't control himself anymore and hit Arata across the cheek with his fist. That guy was really an asshole.

"Sasuke." Neji snapped, wanting to pull him away, but Arata pushed Neji back and hit Sasuke back, spitting out some blood.

"Stop acting like a moron!" Arata yelled at Sasuke.

"I'm not acting like a moron. You're the one calling me a loser." Sasuke snapped and then hit Arata again, on the same spot on his face. That would show him.

Arata growled as he grabbed his nose, that started bleeding, and then kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Neji tried to interrupt a few times, but both Arata as Sasuke pushed him back each time. Neji let out an annoyed sigh, deciding to just let them fight it out.

Sasuke and Arata both looked at each other and then just started fighting like mad men. They punched and kicked each other, dragging each other to the floor. Sasuke pushed Arata down and started hitting him in the face a few times.

It took some time, before Arata kicked Sasuke off of him.

"I understand t-the message, asshole." He snapped. "I'll go get my stuff and come back to Neji some other time, when 'you' are not around." Neji frowned now.

"You shouldn't give him what he wants Arata." Neji said with a slight frown.

"Well sorry Neji, I still have shoots this week, don't want to risk a broken nose." Arata said. He gave Sasuke a glare, before grabbing his jacket and storming into the hallway.

"Arata." Neji snapped as he followed Arata into the hallway.

"No I'm done Neji. Call me when that psycho is gone." Arata said as he pulled on his jacket in the hallway.

"Fine, I'll talk to him about this." Neji said. "Sorry. I didn't know he would react like this."

"It's fine I guess. See you later." With that, Arata grabbed his stuff and walked through the door, closing it behind him immediately.

Neji glared at the door now, cursing Arata for just leaving without giving him a kiss or anything, and then stormed towards his room.

"Idiot, what were you thinking?" He then snapped to Sasuke, seriously pissed. "It's not like you're the only one who can have sex with me or something."

"You just came back, I didn't expect you to fuck the first guy you saw. And I don't need to listen to that the second you come home." Sasuke snapped back, wiping some blood of his lips. That Arata guy had thrown a few good punches.

"I've been having sex with him for years now, he was not just the first guy I saw." Neji snapped, before walking into the kitchen. He guessed no one was going to cook after all.

Sasuke followed him.

"Well even so, I'm sure I'm a lot better than him and you knew I was gonna be home." He snapped. "It's not very nice to have me drive you to the station and then not even give me a thank you when you get back."

"I already thanked you when you said you would bring me, remember." Neji said. "I owe you nothing." He opened some cupboards now and searched for something to eat.

"I wanted to give you a nice welcome back and I get you ready to fuck another guy." Sasuke snapped. "But fine, forget it. Apparently those five times weren't as good as I remember them to be."

"Act normal, we're not in a relationship." Neji said. "Don't expect things from me, you were the one who forced yourself on me."

"Oh yeah and you were really complaining. It was practically rape." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"If you can't even see why I tell you this now, you're really dense." Neji commented.

"Well I'm really dense then." Sasuke snapped and sat down at the table annoyed. He crossed his arms.

"Yes you are." Neji said, grabbing some bread and then putting it in the toaster.

"Just shut up Neji. I get the picture. You'd rather do him then me." Sasuke snapped.

"No, but he was first." Neji said. "It's like you expect me to have been missing you for those days I was in Paris, but I haven't."

Sasuke got up now, without saying a word and left to his room. He wasn't sure why, but the fact Neji hadn't even missed having sex with him sucked.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Neji walked into the living room where Sasuke was watching TV. Sasuke was not looking at him, and he hadn't done so in the past few days, something which annoyed Neji just slightly. But now he was feeling slightly aroused and felt like having sex. And Sasuke had proven to him that he was really good at having sex, so he would just have to seduce Sasuke. He walked into the room and then sat down next to Sasuke, looking at him.<p>

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"A movie." Sasuke said, not looking at Neji and not showing any sign of wanting to either. He just stared at the television in front of him.

"Don't you want to do something better?" Neji asked, as he sat closer to Sasuke. When he saw there was no reaction, he grabbed the remote and just put off the TV.

"I was enjoying the movie just fine. Put it back on." Sasuke said, giving Neji a look now.

"Like I said, don't you want to do something better?" Neji asked, not minding at all that his kimono was a little too big and that when he moved a little, it slipped down so a bare shoulder could be seen.

"If you want sex, call that other guy. You liked him fucking you." Sasuke said and stared at the television.

"I liked you having sex with me too." Neji said, rolling his eyes a little. "Don't act like a love sick snob now."

"I'm not." Sasuke said. "Not at all. I'll just be having sex with a lot of others before I go back to you again. If you do that, then so will I."

"Why do you care so much that I also have sex with others?" Neji asked. "What we did didn't mean anything."

"You're right, it didn't. So I'm telling you, I first wanna fuck at least five others before I go back to you. I want some variety." Sasuke said.

"What about another hole to screw?" Neji asked, smirking slightly. "If you like variation."

"You mean your mouth? That not variety, that's just another hole." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Ok, let it be then." He then said, as he stood from the couch. "I'll go use that dildo again, it's better than you anyway."

Sasuke gave Neji a look now and then got up as well.

"A dildo's not better than me and you know it." Sasuke snapped.

"It's always there, doesn't make you dirty and it vibrates." Neji said, as he put the remote onto the couch. "So have fun searching some variation. I'm going to my room." With that, he left the room and walked into his bedroom.

Sasuke glared at Neji leaving and then followed Neji. He swung open the door to the bedroom. He grabbed Neji and threw him on the bed.

"I'll just have to show you that I'm better then." Sasuke snapped and then sat on top of Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke with an amused look on his face.

"Are you." He then said, as he looked at his handsome housemate sitting on top of him.

"Yes I am. And like I said, you know it." Sasuke said and then started kissing Neji.

Neji let out a moan. He then decided to tease Sasuke a little more. So he broke the kiss and grabbed his dildo from under his mattress.

"So what makes you think you're better than this?" He asked, as he put the vibrator in it on and showed the thing to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the dildo and threw it away.

"Because I fuck you a lot harder then 'that' thing." Sasuke snapped and then bit down on Neji's neck to shut him up.

Neji let out a hiss as he felt the pain shooting through his neck.

"I can fuck myself hard with that thing too." He then said.

"Not as hard as I can." Sasuke said and opened Neji's kimono. He started to kiss down Neji's body.

Neji hummed as he opened his kimono further and let it slide off of his body. Of course, he wasn't wearing underwear underneath it.

Sasuke soon noticed it and grabbed Neji's dick. He started stroking softly, not giving Neji a lot of pleasure, but enough to make him want more. In the mean time he sucked on a nipple.

Neji let out a pant as he touched Sasuke's chest and stroke up his shirt.

"Hmm.. did you really not h-have sex after last time?" He asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke said. He started licking Neji's other nipple now.

Neji's nipples hardened quickly. Not able to stand these slow actions anymore, he pushed Sasuke onto his back and suddenly kissed him roughly.

Sasuke hands immediately moved to Neji's ass. He started massaging it. He really loved that ass. Neji had to be working out to keep it so firm and round.

Neji kissed Sasuke a little rougher for some time, before breaking the kiss and almost ripping Sasuke's shirt off. He then kissed Sasuke again, while stroking over his nipples. When he noticed Sasuke's massage on his ass became a little painful, he pulled Sasuke's hands away from it and pushed them down onto the bed, while ravaging Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke quickly pulled his hands loose though and pushed Neji over. He sat down between Neji's legs and then kissed Neji even rougher then how Neji had kissed him. He also massaged Neji's upper legs.

Neji moaned loudly as the kiss became painful. He moved his head away to break the kiss, and then unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. He wouldn't complain about the harsh treatment though. It was damn exciting.

Sasuke just pulled Neji's face back and kissed him again. He helped Neji get rid of his pants and once he was naked, he pulled Neji's body close to his. His hips grinded onto Neji's a little from excitement.

The brunette moved his hips a little bit while sneaking a hand down to Sasuke's organ. He started stroking it roughly as he felt how hard it was already. With his free hand he pulled on Sasuke's hand, that was having a tight grip on his jaw, and pushed it onto the bed, holding its wrist. Once more he broke the steamy kiss, this time to lick Sasuke's ear.

"D-damn Neji, let me f-fuck you now?" Sasuke said, more of an order for Neji to spread his legs then asking Neji if he could start.

"..Do y-you want to do it on the bed again?" Neji asked. "How boring."

Sasuke immediately pulled Neji from the bed and pushed him against the desk. He threw the stuff that was on it to the floor and made Neji lean over it.

"There.. b-better?" Sasuke asked.

"F-fine." Neji snapped, actually startled a little bit of the roughness Sasuke was showing. He supported himself with his hands on the desk where he had just been pushed onto. He then opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed a bottle of lube, shoving it into Sasuke's hands. It was an obvious sign that last time had been a little too rough.

Sasuke took the lube, opened it and started to rub it on and it Neji's entrance. He then massaged Neji's ass for a while.

"G-give me a condom." He said.

Neji was panting a little by now, as he reached in the drawer once more and pulled a condom out. He put it onto the table, while he enjoyed what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke quickly put on the condom and then positioned himself.

"R-ready?" He asked as the tip of his cock was already slowly sliding into Neji.

"..Y-yeah." Neji panted, moving his butt back a little and moaned as he was being penetrated. He knew Sasuke was going to make his words true, making him feel better than any dildo could ever make him feel.

Sasuke's hips now shot forward, his cock vanishing in Neji's ass. He then pulled it out and slammed back, started at a fast pace. He had a firm grip on Neji's hips, moving them back as well.

Neji gripped the end of the table and let out a yelp as his prostate was being hit immediately. It made him push back against Sasuke's thrusts, willing to experience more of this great feeling.

Sasuke kept thrusting and thrusting and with every slam into Neji's ass, he became rougher. He hoped that desk of Neji's would hold. Because it didn't look too stable.

Neji became louder as he felt the pleasure getting more and more heavy. He knew he wasn't going to hold out long if this continued some longer.

Sasuke let a hand slip to Neji's cock and he started to stroke it in the same pace as his thrusts. Neji would come soon and he would have shown that asshole that he was 'so' much better than a lousy dildo.

Neji held out for five more minutes, before crying out while having his release. He knew that Sasuke was far from done, but that didn't stop him from enjoying his orgasm to the maximum now.

Sasuke just kept thrusting and once he felt Neji's orgasm was over, he grabbed Neji and pulled him up. It didn't take long before Neji's back hit the wall and Sasuke started to slam into him there.

Neji let out another cry, this time because of his head slamming into the wall. While overcoming the dizziness he was in now, he realised that Sasuke was once more thrusting into him. As he slowly started becoming excited again, he put one of his legs around Sasuke's hips. He used his hands to bring Sasuke's head closer and kiss him again.

Sasuke kissed back, although it didn't really work. The thrusting made both of them move fast and sometimes their kiss was broken because of it.

Neji tossed his head back when it was obvious the kiss couldn't continue any longer. He then just started thrusting against Sasuke's movements again, while putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let out a moan as he was coming closer to his own release. But he wouldn't come until Neji would orgasm once again. So he just started thrusting harder against Neji's prostate.

After a few more minutes of thrusting, Neji felt his second release coming closer. He started tightening up to make the feeling even more intense.

Sasuke let out a heavy groan as he felt Neji tighten and his face changed to one of insane focus. He had to really try and not come immediately.

Neji whimpered a little as he moved his head down, groaning as he started to become dizzy again. When there was one more hard thrust, he had his second release. He tightened up so badly that he actually feared it would hurt Sasuke's organ, that was pulsating inside of him.

Sasuke wasn't hurt at all though, he just had a massive release into Neji's ass and pushed Neji hard against the wall. Right after that he had to stumble to the bed and let both of them fall on top of it. Orgasm almost made it hard for him to stand up straight.

Neji was panting heavily as he laid back onto his bed, trying to get his breath back as fast as possible, as he enjoyed the warmth his orgasm left him. He loved the feeling a good session of sex brought him afterwards.

Sasuke was panting as well and looked at Neji with a slightly red head.

".. I'm b-better then a d-dildo." He said.

Neji chuckled a little.

"..Y-yes you are S-Sasuke." He said, as he shook his head in amusement.

"D-don't forget about it.." Sasuke panted and then stared at the ceiling. Neji really was the best fuck ever.

Neji rolled onto his back now. To think they had managed to do this five times last time. He was spend. He wanted to go to sleep, and his body happily agreed with him when he closed his eyes. He felt sleep taking over, and he slowly sank away.

As Neji was falling to sleep, Sasuke was already gone to his own dreamworld. Neji had tired him out, and Sasuke fell asleep easily. What was abnormal though, was that he dreamed of a certain someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next morning, Sasuke was woken up by someone knocking on his door. When he opened his eyes though, he realised he wasn't in his own room. He had spent the night in Neji's. He pushed himself up and looked at the door.

"What?" He snapped, annoyed by the rude awakening.

"...It's Kiba." Kiba said on the other side of the door, as Neji let out a groan. "Neji's friend Sai is here for him. Can he come in?"

"Tell him to leave." Sasuke said, immediately even more annoyed. He had beaten up one of Neji's fuckbuddies, so he didn't need another one coming in.

"They had an appointment for something with their fashion again or something." Kiba informed Sasuke.

Neji let out an annoyed sigh as he sat up now.

"Come back to bed Sasuke, I'll handle this." He said, as he got out of the bed and put his bathrobe on.

"You'd better send him away." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. That Sai guy'd better not try anything.

"I'll tell him to drink some coffee in the kitchen." Neji said, as he opened the door.

"You can go Kiba." He then said, and spotted Sai, standing in the hallway. "Hey Sai. Would you mind drinking some coffee in the kitchen until I'm ready? I still need to clean up and shower."

"Sure. Who did you fuck last night?" Sai asked, his face blank though. He never showed any real emotions.

Neji snorted a little now.

"None of your business Sai." He then said. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He then closed the door again. He walked back into the room and grabbed some clothes out of his closet.

"So why is he here?" Sasuke asked, already having dressed while Neji was gone.

"Like I told you before, he's a fashion designer." Neji said. "He's preparing for a new fashion show right now and he asked for my help to select which parts of his collection should be on the runway."

"Can't he come another time?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"Sasuke." Neji said, giving Sasuke a look. "You will be here every day, remember."

"So? I don't like you going away immediately every time we have sex." Sasuke said. "Otherwise I would be just like your dildo."

Neji snorted.

"I don't sleep with my dildo." He then said. "And if you really mind so badly, you can take a shower with me."

"Fine." Sasuke said and pulled of his shirt. "What an honour, your majesty."

"Shut up." Neji bit to him. "You are the one who wants to spend more time with me after having sex."

"It was just a joke. Calm down." Sasuke said. "Now get your ass to the bathroom."

Neji shot Sasuke one more look, before leaving the room and walking towards the bathroom. He would just ignore Sasuke's 'jokes' this time.

Sasuke followed Neji and once they were both in the bathroom, he shut and locked the door. Then he undressed.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to people." He said.

"You know, you could be a little less self-centred." Neji said to Sasuke, as he pulled off his bathrobe and then stepped into the shower.

"I'm not self centred." Sasuke said. He got under the shower as well, pushing Neji away just slightly.

"You act like I am your boyfriend or something." Neji said. "The only 'relationship' we have is that we have sex, that's it. No obligations."

"Well I never said we were in a relationship, but I don't like being used just for sex. You could put a 'little' more effort in to actually being nice." Sasuke said.

"Like you're the nicest person in the world." Neji said. "You beat up my friend because he was kissing me."

"Well he deserved that for calling me a loser and what not." Sasuke said.

"And of course he did that without a reason." Neji said, rolling his eyes as he was wetting his hair.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he washed his body. He only kicked that guy's ass for being an asshole.

Neji looked at Sasuke and noticed that there was still sperm onto his stomach, probably from himself. He started washing it away. He was the one who made Sasuke dirty after all.

Sasuke looked at Neji now. Why was he washing him? Sasuke decided to return the favour though, and started to wash Neji's chest.

"So what are you going to do today?" Neji asked, deciding that Sasuke was probably right. He could be a little nicer.

"Probably homework. I'm starting to fall a little behind." Sasuke answered. "Are you going to work with that guy all day?"

"Probably yes." Neji said. "It's part of my work too." He washed Sasuke for a little longer before he turned around to stand under the hot water, washing the soap off. Meanwhile, he got a little more soap and started to wash his ass and with that, his entrance. It was all sticky now.

"You know, it's not very wise to do that in front of me if you want to get clean." Sasuke said and gave Neji a smirk.

Neji laughed a little.

"If you want, you can do it." He then said. "Sai can wait a little longer."

"Never thought you were in for a quickie." Sasuke said as he turned Neji around and pushed him up against the cold wall.

Neji snorted as he gave Sasuke an amused look, after a shudder went through him.

"I was talking about you washing my entrance Sasuke." He then teased.

"That won't do me any good except for getting excited and having to fuck you anyway." Sasuke said smirking.

"I could also satisfy you without having sex for once." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow.

"You're really eager to give me a blowjob aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm eager to walk today." Neji corrected Sasuke. "I need to walk flawless, because we're also going to practise the way I will walk on the show."

"You just wash your ass and we'll do it tonight again." Sasuke said, licking his lips a little.

Neji huffed a little, before he continued washing himself. To think that he was actually offering Sasuke to finger him and even give him a blowjob, and then Sasuke said no. Any other guy would have immediately said yes.

"Don't be mad now, it's a compliment. I want all of you, not just a part." Sasuke said.

"Or you're just not easily satisfied and want too much." Neji said, smirking a little. He then turned around again as he looked at Sasuke. Just to tease Sasuke, or take some kind of innocent revenge, he moved a finger into his own ass and rubbed it inside, making it clean again.

"That's so mean Neji." Sasuke said smirking. "Next time I swear I'll be screwing you into the wall if you tease me like that."

"Sure Sasuke." Neji said, not believing Sasuke. "The moment after I will be 'hitting' you into the wall.

"Next time, try me." Sasuke said, acting cocky and got out from under the shower. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself.

Neji huffed once more. He kept on showering for a few more minutes, before stepping out of the shower and grabbing the towel he was using. By this time Sasuke was already dressing again.

"You'd better go make me some coffee." Neji said.

"Really? What am I, your slave now?" Sasuke asked and laughed a little. "The only reason I'm going to make coffee is because I want a cup."

"If you want to be my slave, gladly." Neji said, giving Sasuke a fake smile.

"I don't and I won't be your slave." Sasuke said. "But because you were so willing just now, I can make you a cup of coffee."

Neji put on his clothes as well now.

"You'd better." He then said.

"Poor Neji." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. Once he was fully dressed, he waited for Neji to finish.

Neji finished dressing now.

"Don't expect to get sex tonight." He said, as he opened the door again. "Retard." He then said, slapping Sasuke on the ass, before retreating to his own room again to comb his hair.

"What was that about?" Sasuke yelled after him. He then rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. He might as well make Neji and himself some coffee. Neji was gonna need it, because he was gonna have to stay up all night.

When Sasuke walked into the kitchen, Neji's friend Sai was sitting there, reading his newspaper. He didn't look up when Sasuke entered, nor did he react when Sasuke started making some noise while grabbing the ingredients to make coffee. He just kept on reading.

"You know, you could say hi." Sasuke said. "Antisocial aren't we." He still didn't like this guy at all. He was creepy. Not that Sasuke was scared of him.

"I heard you didn't like me, so I thought I shouldn't bother talking to you." Sai said, as he lowered his newspaper a little. You could see that he was wearing some glasses now.

"Still not very polite to not say hi." Sasuke said. God, this guy was wearing the ugliest glasses ever. Who would want to put that on their nose?

"You could say hi to me too." Sai said, giving Sasuke a smile that looked like it was faked. Really faked.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face." Sasuke said. "And you're the guest here, not me."

"I recall reading that you should be nice to your guests." Sai said, not removing the smile off of his face.

"I remember it was proper manners that said that you are in 'my' house, so you should be polite to me." Sasuke said, giving Sai a glare.

At that moment, Neji came walking into the room. Before anyone could process what was happening, he had hit Sasuke right across the cheek.

"And then you say to 'me' I should be nice." He snapped to Sasuke, glaring at the raven. "You're so immature, just get out of the room if you don't want to socialize. Why did you even want to live in a students house if you irritate yourself on every person who enters this house?"

Sasuke looked at Neji very offended.

"What the hell was 'that' for asshole?" He snapped. He had to put all his effort into not hitting Neji right back into his face.

"For snapping to all of my friends who came here, expect them to treat you like a king and obey you in everything you want." Neji snapped back. "You start ordering them all around, bossing them around while whining that it's 'your house' while 'I' also live here and invited them. You have no right at all to get angry at those people, just because I have some kind of relation with them. You're damn immature."

"You didn't have to hit me for that." Sasuke snapped. "You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now."

"You know that if you would do that you wouldn't be able to fuck me for one more time in your whole life." Neji snapped back. "But have fun with being a child on your own now, because Sai and I are going to Sai's place. Since we don't have privacy in this kitchen and in my room neither, because you apparently were never taught what knocking is. Let's go Sai." He walked out of the room now, to get his jacket. Sai sighed as he started packing his stuff and putting it into his bag again. He knew better then to argue with the angry Hyuuga now.

"Well fuck you Neji." Sasuke snapped to Neji and then walked to his room. He didn't even 'want' to fuck Neji anymore. Neji was just a bitch with a good body, that was all. Sasuke was at a loss why he had felt himself able to fall for 'that' moron.

Neji just waited for Sai to be done and then left the house. He obviously didn't feel like staying inside of the house any longer.

Deidara was humming to himself as he was setting up a romantic table for two. He and Itachi had decided that tonight, they would go all out with their dinner. Itachi was cooking and Deidara was making sure the lights were dimmed, the table was set with a candle and the good silverwares and plates. He had had it all planned out. It was gonna be a great night. He walked into the kitchen to get the wineglasses and smelled the food Itachi was preparing.

"It smells really good un." Deidara said.

"Thank you Dei." Itachi said, as he gave his boyfriend a kind smile. Just like Deidara, he was putting a lot of effort in this. He wanted this to be a great night together.

Deidara went to the dining room again and set up the rest of the table. He then walked back to Itachi and looked at the food.

"Can I help un?" Deidara asked.

"No thank you, I will be fine." Itachi said. "I'm almost done."

"Ok. So what is it then?" Deidara asked. "It looks so good un."

"You will see." Itachi said, chuckling a little. "But thank you. You must be hungry."

"I am. I've been starving myself the whole day so I could eat everything you would make. You always make too much un." Deidara said, grinning a little.

"I know, but you seem to forget that we also have a freezer for when you are alone here and don't feel like cooking." Itachi joked, as he put off the gas.

"I didn't want this dinner to go into the freezer un." Deidara said. "Is it done?"

"Yes it is." Itachi said, nodding, as he carried the big pan where he had been baking the meat in towards the table.

Deidara walked after him and already sat down at the table. He couldn't wait to start. The both of them had even dressed up for this occasion.

Itachi walked back to the kitchen a few more times to get the rest of the food, and when Deidara sat down he poured Deidara a glass of wine already.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." He then said, giving Deidara a loving smile.

Deidara smiled back.

"Me too. A lot un. It's been a long time since we last did this." He said.

Itachi nodded.

"Yes.. far too long." He then said. He sat down after he had given himself some wine as well. He then lifted his glass. "Well.. to us."

Deidara nodded, as he tapped his glass against Itachi's softly.

"To us un." He said as well and then took a sip as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi took a sip as well, before placing it down and he started to cut the meat. He filled both of their plates, being careful to not drop something onto the tablecloth that Deidara had neatly put on the table.

Deidara looked at the food.

"I love that you're such a good cook Itachi." Deidara said. "Without you, I'd be eating pizza every day un."

Itachi chuckled a little.

"I think my obsession with cooking is going a little too far." He said. He stood as he put Deidara plate in front of his lover, and then put his own down as well. "Have a nice dinner."

"You too un." Deidara said and started to cut a piece of meat and put it in his mouth. It really was as great as always. He hummed a little from the taste.

Itachi started eating as well, and just as he had taken his first bite, his phone started ringing. He had put it on quiet, but it was still vibrating in his pocket. He swallowed, and was silent for a while. He decided to ignore it, hoping that Deidara wouldn't hear his phone ringing because of the romantic music that he had put on.

Deidara looked up though, giving Itachi a look, but then started eating again.

"It tastes great un." He said.

"Thank you." Itachi said, as he took another bite. He calmed down when his phone stopped vibrating. But his relief didn't take long, as his phone started ringing once more. Knowing Deidara would probably hate him for this, he pulled out his phone and looked who it was. A flash of worry went through him as he saw his brother's name standing onto the screen. But as he remembered Deidara's last tirade when he had picked up his phone during dinner, he pushed onto the ignore button and put his phone at the end of the table.

Deidara put down his cutlery now, looking at Itachi with a deadly look.

"We're eating, turn if off un." He said, sounding annoyed and looking like it as well.

"No Deidara, if something is going on I need to be able to help." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"He's old enough to take care of things by himself. We're having dinner, so turn it off un." Deidara snapped, starting to become really pissed.

"He has no idea how to deal with panic attacks, he does stupid things." Itachi said, as he shook his head. He then started eating again, since his phone wasn't ringing.

"I don't care if he does stupid things, this was 'our' time." Deidara snapped angry. His appetite was completely gone by now.

"Dei..." Itachi started, but then his phone rang once more. Sasuke only did this when something was 'really' wrong. He gave his lover the most apologetic look possible and then picked up the phone. "What's wrong." He said, not sounding too friendly.

".. I'm sorry but I just.. I... I need you to come over here.." Sasuke said, from the other side of the phone. But before he could say any more, Deidara started yelling.

"Hang up that phone right now Itachi un!"

Itachi bit his lip for a second as he stood and then walked towards the kitchen.

"Why? Sasuke I really can't come now, please tell me you can do it alone.." He then said.

"No I can't..." Sasuke said, obviously really upset. "... My grades are falling and I just don't know what to do... please just come over.."

"...I'll come." Itachi silently said. He then put off the phone.

When Itachi turned around to go back to the dining room, Deidara was standing in front of him. He had a face not even Itachi had ever seen before. Deidara was furious. And before Itachi could speak, Deidara had hit him across the cheek.

"How dare you un." He snapped.

Itachi knew he had really screwed up now.

"...Deidara, he's crying and I.. I really have to go to him." He said. "I'm so sorry, I promise I will make this up to you."

"No you have to stay here Itachi! I'm sick of always having to break off everything we do because Sasuke calls un! This was 'our' time and you should have turned off that stupid phone!" Deidara yelled. "You're not going!"

Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry Deidara." He said as he shook his head. He put his phone into his pocket and then walked towards the hallway and put on his jacket.

"You're not leaving Itachi! Don't you dare leave now un!" Deidara yelled, storming after Itachi.

"Deidara, he needs me!" Itachi suddenly yelled back. "I can't leave him alone like this, he has no one to talk to!"

"He's eighteen, you can't always be there for him! I don't want to be second best anymore Itachi un! So don't you dare walk out of that door!" Deidara yelled.

"You're not second best to me Deidara, not at all!" Itachi yelled back now. "I just- I have to help him now Dei.. I will be back as soon as possible." Not wanting to deal with his angry boyfriend anymore now, he hurried himself out of the door. He knew Deidara would not forgive him for this soon.

Deidara stormed to the door, yelling some insults to Itachi as he left and then slammed the door closed. He thought for five minutes and then picked up his own phone, calling Itachi.

A few seconds later, Itachi answered the phone, obviously not having looked on his caller ID.

"Itachi." He said.

It was silent for a while, until a sigh was heard.

"... We're.. we're over Itachi un." Deidara softly said.

Itachi frowned as he immediately parked the car at the side of the road.

"..What?" He then asked, thinking he heard it wrong.

".. We're done. I can't do this anymore un.. It's just.. over.." Deidara said. You could hear he had started crying.

"Deidara please.. don't do this.." Itachi said, feeling his voice leaving him. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be losing Deidara. Just not Deidara...

".. I'm sorry.. I need to go pack.. I just can't d-do this un.." Deidara said crying.

"Deidara please." Itachi said. "I'm coming back. Please don't go."

"N-no I can't see you right now.." Deidara sobbed and then took a deep breath. "I'm g-going to pack and leave... and m-miss you un.. but I need to do this."

"...Deidara.. please don't do this.." Itachi whispered now, as he felt his eyes getting wet as well.

"..I'm sorry.. but I c-can't be second best a-anymore.." Deidara sobbed. "And d-don't tell me I'm not, you know Sasuke comes first un.."

"...God.. I'm s-so sorry Deidara.." Itachi said, his voice starting to shake.

"... I'm sorry.." Deidara whispered and then started crying. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"Deidara please.. stop crying.." Itachi said, as he let out a choked sob. "..Please let me come to y-you now.."

"No.. I n-need to leave... a-and if you come by now I c-can't... I'm sorry.. I need to pack un.." Deidara sobbed.

"..Ok.. I'll g-grant you that wish then.." Itachi said, taking a deep breath. "..I won't bother you tonight anymore t-then. But please.. tell me when you can talk to me a-again.." He felt so torn apart. He never knew it bothered Deidara this much... if he had only known.. He thought that Deidara had made a drama out of it, as he did with some other things..

"... I'll call y-you.. Some time un.." Deidara softly said. He would really, really miss Itachi and feel miserable... but he had to get out. Now.

"..Alright.." Itachi said. "...I just want you to know.. I l-love you Dei.. Sasuke may be first place in my worry, b-but you are first in my heart."

Deidara just started crying again.

".. I l-love you too.. By Itachi un.." Deidara sobbed.

"..Bye Dei.." Itachi softly said, and then put his phone off. He then couldn't do anything else then placing his head onto his steering wheel and starting to sob.

At that same moment, Neji walked towards the door. Just when he wanted to search for his keys, Naruto came storming out of the door and slammed it closed behind him. He looked furious.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go in there Neji!" He yelled, while he started walking away already. "The bastard was upset so I asked him what was wrong and he attacked me! He's mental!" Neji frowned while Naruto stormed to his bike and was gone in a few seconds. He opened the door and walked in, hearing someone (Sasuke obviously) crashing stuff in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as he saw Sasuke hitting the wall.

Sasuke didn't listen to Neji at all, as he just kept pounding in on the wall. He had practically lost his mind. Itachi should have been there and he wasn't and he was going crazy.

Neji walked into the kitchen now and grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"Sasuke, look at me." He said. "Snap out of it. What happened?"

Sasuke immediately pushed Neji away and threw a glass that was on the sink next to him in Neji's direction.

"Fuck off!" He snapped.

Neji quickly ducked to miss the thing.

"Sasuke calm down." He snapped. "What on earth is going on?"

"Nothing, now go away before I kick your ass just like Naruto's!" Sasuke yelled at Neji and hit the wall again.

Neji grabbed Sasuke and then hit him into the wall.

"Sasuke." He then said. At that moment, Sasuke received a text message.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and then pulled out his cell phone, reading the message.

'I'm not coming anymore, Deidara broke up with me.' It said. It came from Itachi. Sasuke frowned now. No matter how much he wanted to feel really bad for Itachi now, he started to feel panicked even more. Because without his brother's advice, there was no way he could be able to calm down.

Neji grabbed Sasuke now and put him down onto the couch. He then sat down in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong." He then said, actually worried now.

Sasuke looked away now, not wanting to meet Neji's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, just go away." Sasuke snapped.

"If nothing was wrong you wouldn't be beating up Naruto and destroying our kitchen." Neji said, giving Sasuke a look.

"It's nothing, you won't understand." Sasuke snapped.

"Not if you don't tell me no." Neji said, as he kept looking. "Or do you first want to let your anger out."

Sasuke got up now.

"I'm not going to talk to you, so I'll just trash my own room." He snapped and then mumbled something about Itachi as he started walking.

Neji got up too.

"Sasuke, do you even realise that I'm offering you help now?" He asked.

"... Well you can't help me." Sasuke snapped. He hadn't realised Neji was just trying to help. Because.. well Neji was just always angry. And he was as well.

"How do you know?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I just know." Sasuke snapped. "Only Itachi could calm me down at moment like these ok?"

"That's what you're telling yourself." Neji said. "If Itachi would be here, what would he do?"

"Sit me down and talk to me." Sasuke snapped. He was still frustrated and suddenly just walked into his room, grabbing all of his homework and dumping it on his bed. He 'had' to start working now. Neji was the reason he had fallen behind in the first place.

Neji sighed and walked after Sasuke. He pushed him down onto a chair.

"One more chance Sasuke." He said. "You don't have to talk to me, but let me at least calm you down."

"How could you possibly calm me down when I am not gonna talk to you?" Sasuke said frustrated. More with himself then with Neji though.

"Then I'm just going to tell you about my day." Neji said, shrugging. "Whatever you want Sasuke. I don't like seeing you this upset."

"What do you care?" Sasuke snapped, looking at all the homework that was on his bed. He had to get started, or he would never be able to finish it.

"I don't know, just accept the fact that I do." Neji said. He then grabbed Sasuke's face and made him look at him. "Calm down."

Sasuke looked at Neji and for some reason he didn't know, he actually calmed down. Itachi always had to spend hours with him before he would feel composed again and with Neji, he felt the panic leaving his body by just looking at the guy.

"I have no idea why I'm saying this, but I'm here for you, ok?" Neji said. "You don't have to tell me what on earth is going on, but the only thing I can tell you is that it's not needed to destroy everything in our kitchen. It's not worth it, don't let it get to you."

".. I have panic attacks." Sasuke said. If Neji was smart, he would figure out why he reacted like that.

"And you get angry because you don't want to feel that way?" Neji answered, frowning a little.

"I don't know what to do with them so I get angry." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded now.

"I can understand that." He then said. "It's frustrating to have a panic attack."

"Normally I have them under control." Sasuke said. "But Itachi didn't come this time when it got out of hand."

"So why didn't he come?" Neji asked.

"His boyfriend broke up with him." Sasuke answered. "Now that I think of that, maybe I should go to him."

"Don't you think he wants to be alone now?" Neji asked. "I don't know your brother, but.."

"I don't know, maybe." Sasuke said. "Knowing my brother, he will probably call me or come by if he needs company."

Neji nodded and they were silent for a while.

"So.. are you ok now?" He asked.

"I am.. Thanks." Sasuke said, taking in a last deep breath. He hadn't been calmed down in so little time in.. well it just never happened.

"You're welcome." Neji said, as he stood. "Well, I'll call Naruto then that it's safe to return now." He joked, chuckling a little.

"You could not call him as well and then we could do something together. Kiba's not home either." Sasuke said.

"That's fine by me, I have nothing to do tonight." Neji said, nodding. "So what are you thinking of?"

"I don't know, watch a movie and talk or something." Sasuke said. "You only ever said your hobbies were sports, but I don't feel like that tonight."

"I have some movies." Neji said, nodding. "You don't have a TV, right?"

"No I don't. And you do." Sasuke said. "Should we go to your room?"

Neji nodded.

"I got some weird chips from France, do you feel like eating that?" He asked, as he already started walking to the kitchen.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he followed Neji. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, some water please." Neji said, as he walked into the kitchen, getting a bowl to put the chips in. "So what movie do you want to see?" It felt weird, but he looked forward to spending some time with Sasuke.

"I don't know, I like a lot of movies. Do you like horror?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed two glassed and filled one with water.

"Sometimes." Neji said. "It would be fine." He filled the bowl with chips, and then walked to his room already, to look for movies.

Sasuke poured himself a glass of juice and then followed Neji. He sat down on the bed and put the glassed down on the night desks Neji had on both sides of his bed.

"Found a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few." Neji said, as he put some DVD's on the bed. "You can choose, I don't really care."

Sasuke looked at the movies and then handed one to Neji.

"So what kind of chips are they? Exclusive from Paris?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the bowl of chips with a grin.

"I got them from a company, to thank me." Neji said, shrugging. "Europeans have a crazy amount of chips, it's insane." He frowned. "I hope they taste good though."

"I'm sure they will." Sasuke said and ate a chip. And then another one. "Do you get a lot of presents when you model?"

"Not really, but sometimes I do." Neji said. "Mostly the money is more than a present." He chuckled after that. He walked to the TV and put it on, putting the DVD in as well. Once it was all settled, he sat down onto the bed and grabbed his glass, while the movie started.

Sasuke turned off the lights, so the only light came from the TV.

"Do you get scared easily?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." Neji said, snorting. "You?"

"Not at all." Sasuke said. "I just think it's fun to watch how people get killed."

Neji pulled up his eyebrow.

"Psycho." He then said.

"I'm not a psycho. Besides, many people watch these movies and not because they are so funny." Sasuke said.

"It's because of the thrill they get from it, not because they enjoy people getting killed." Neji said, pulling up his other eyebrow. Was Sasuke insane or something?

"Well I just think it's funny how people can get killed. Sometimes it's just plain stupid." Sasuke said.

"It is stupid, but not funny." Neji said with a snort. "You're weird, Sasuke."

"Thanks." Sasuke said grinning. "I could say, so are you, but I'm afraid I'll get hit in the face again then."

"Sure Sasuke." Neji said, smiling just a little.

"I can understand why you're a model." Sasuke suddenly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, slightly surprised from the inside.

"Because?" He asked, expecting Sasuke to say something offending now.

"Well because you're pretty." Sasuke said and now looked at the screen. He didn't wanna look at Neji while saying something like that.

Neji kept looking at Sasuke for some seconds, before turning his gaze to the screen too.

"..Thanks." He replied, after a while. What did he have to do with this? He was being told that he was pretty, handsome or hot every day, but this coming from Sasuke.. it was like it meant so much more than it already did.

"You're welcome. I bet you hear that all the time though." Sasuke said, still looking at the TV.

"I do, but it's pretty much meaningless, the way others say it." Neji said. "During your shoot they keep on yelling 'beautiful' to you, when they think your pose is good."

"Well I just think you're really pretty." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Neji said. "You are too."

"That's the first time I hear it." Sasuke said, laughing a little.

Neji smiled a little.

"You probably keep hearing that you're handsome, sexy and hot hm." He then said. "I guess I have to deal with the more feminine terms."

"Well you are kinda feminine. But you're manly as well." Sasuke said. "And yes, people do call me that."

"Thank god I am." Neji joked. He barely paid attention to the screen anymore.

Sasuke now grabbed a chip and put it in front of Neji's mouth.

"You haven't tried it yet." He said.

Neji snorted.

"I actually was planning on letting you eating it all." He said, as he looked at Sasuke with an amused look on his face.

"Why don't you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's fat." Neji simply said. He grabbed the chip from Sasuke and suddenly put it into Sasuke's mouth, smirking a little. "My company would kill me."

Sasuke almost choked on the chip, but quickly ate it. He looked at Neji and laughed.

"You just wanna make me fat, so you don't have a competitor anymore." He said.

"I'm skinnier then you already anyway." Neji dryly commented. "There is no competition."

"Well I am really hot, I could easily be a model as well." Sasuke said smirking.

"I don't doubt it, and I don't care." Neji said.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." Sasuke said.

"I just don't care if someone is more pretty then me or something." Neji said, shrugging. "That's why there is no competition."

"Ah. Good for you." Sasuke said. "I don't think anyone could be prettier then you.." Sasuke looked away once more, feeling stupid for having said such a thing.

Now Neji was fighting down a blush. He hadn't heard 'that' one anywhere yet.

"...Don't be so silly." He then said.

"I'm not." Sasuke said. It really was true. Neji was just... well perfect. Who could possibly be prettier then Neji?

"There are loads of men who look better than me..." Neji said, frowning a little.

"Well not to me." Sasuke said shrugging.

"So am I like... your type or just the prettiest guy you ever met?" Neji asked.

"Both." Sasuke said, pretending to watch the movie.

Neji was silent now. What was happening? What did Sasuke feel for him? 'Did' he feel something for him? Neji had to say, he was really confused. He had no idea what was going on.

"Are you sure you don't want any chips?" Sasuke quickly asked as the silence was becoming unbearable. Maybe he had said the wrong things.

Neji swallowed as he was silent for some longer. He then suddenly leaned over Sasuke and kissed him full on the lips. He had no idea what was going on in his head, but he didn't want anything more than kiss Sasuke right now.

Sasuke let out a low moan, not having expected that. But he soon started kissing back and put a hand in Neji's hair. He didn't mind this one bit. Although he was wondering why Neji had suddenly kissed him.

Neji licked over Sasuke's lips, and then let his tongue touch Sasuke's. He moved closer and eventually smashed the chips off of the bed so he could sit onto Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke put his free arm around Neji's waist and pulled him closer on top of him. His thoughts were driven out fast and all he wanted was to kiss Neji.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing the raven passionately. His sudden lust for being closer to Sasuke now was insane. He felt warm and safe, as he pressed himself as close as possible to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke let out another soft moan and his hands moved under Neji's shirt just a little as he held Neji tightly. Neji somehow felt even better than he did the other times they kissed.

After a steamy kiss of at least five minutes, Neji broke apart and put his head into Sasuke's neck.

"...D-damn it Sasuke.. what are you doing to me?" He hissed, but it came out as a needy whimper. He started shaking a little. What on earth was this feeling in his chest? Why was his heart beating so hard? His throat became thick of the panic he suddenly felt, but he held it inside as he swallowed.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused.

".. Nothing.. why?" He asked, wanting to know why Neji had said such a thing. Was Neji... into him as more than just friends or fuckbuddies?

"...No, it's nothing.." Neji muttered, as he shook his head. He avoided Sasuke's gaze as he bit his bottom lip. It was just about sex. He only talked to Sasuke because they had amazing sex. Nothing more.

"Well I don't believe that." Sasuke said, staring at Neji. "You can tell me."

Neji shook his head as he got off of Sasuke's lap and started to clean the mess he made by knocking over the bowl with chips. He was fooling himself. There couldn't be more than just sex with Sasuke. It just wasn't possible.

"I'm talking to you, you know." Sasuke said annoyed. "The least you can do is say something back."

"Just.. forget that I said that, ok." Neji said, while he was not really putting effort in quickly cleaning everything up. It was like he was searching for an excuse to not look at Sasuke now.

"No, just tell me." Sasuke said. "It can't be 'that' bad."

Neji sighed.

"No Sasuke, just watch the movie." He said. "Let it be."

"Fine, jeez. I just figured I could help you, since you helped me and all." Sasuke snapped annoyed and looked at the TV. He wasn't paying attention to the movie though.

Neji blew out some breath, relieved that Sasuke dropped it. After he cleaned everything up, he sat down on the bed again and silently drank some water, while he was looking at the screen too. He as well was somewhere else with his mind.

They watched the movie in silence, until it was over and neither had an excuse to stare at the TV anymore. An uncomfortable silence fell.

Neji was looking to the screen for some more time, before he got up and removed the DVD out of the DVD player, turning it off right after. So he did to the TV.

"...Perhaps you should go to your room." He said, after he sat on his bed for some time, silent.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then got off the bed.

"Fine. But next time don't ruin a moment like that, because it's damn annoying." Sasuke said and walked out of Neji's room.

Neji didn't reply, he just looked away. He wanted this confusing feeling out of his chest. He couldn't even place it, that was the most frustrating fact of all.

Sasuke walked into his room and closed the door. Neji was really weird. Asking him what he was doing to him and then not wanting to explain and all. Sasuke never really understood Neji, but this was just the tip of the iceberg. Neji was weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Sasuke was sleeping. And dreaming. He was dreaming of a certain someone that had appeared in his dreams a lot more often lately. He was dreaming of Neji and him being a couple. Being together. And it didn't take long before he woke up from the dream as in his dream, he and Neji said and did things to each other, that both scared him as made him feel really good. He woke up, staring at the ceiling. Once again one of his dreams made him confused. He had been getting closer with Neji everyday ever since their movie night. But Sasuke wasn't sure what it meant to him. Neji was really great and hot and sometimes he even began to become nice. And Sasuke could admit that he liked Neji. The only thing was, how much...? Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to answer that question just yet. He then frowned as he heard some moaning coming from another one's room. And it couldn't be Kiba, he had a sleepover somewhere and God knew Naruto never brought anyone over to do anything. So that left... Neji. Sasuke frowned some more as he got out of bed and left his room. When he was in front of Neji's, he was sure Neji was not just having a bad dream. He could hear someone else moan as well. Sasuke felt his blood boil and his heart sting, but he suppressed it. He did, however, open Neji's door angrily and made sure Neji and this intruder heard it open.<p>

Neji, who was laying beneath a massive guy who was mercilessly pounding into him, just let out a hard moan when he heard the door open. He frowned as he saw who was standing in the doorway, while his sex partner snarled at Sasuke to 'fuck off'. He didn't know why he felt his stomach twist as he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"..H-Hidan, stop it." He then suddenly snapped to the guy holding his arms. Shit.. this was not supposed to happen.

"Is this what you're doing at nights?" Sasuke snapped to Neji. "I can't believe this." He shouldn't be angry with Neji, but he was jealous. Neji shouldn't be having sex with anyone but him. And especially not with an ugly guy that towered over anyone else and was burying Neji under him.

"..It's not y-your business and.. d-damn Hidan, stop it now." Neji snapped to the guy on top of him, trying to push him away.

"Just fuck off shrimp." The guy, Hidan, snapped to Sasuke, giving him a threatening glare.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my house." Sasuke snapped to the guy. He didn't like this at all. "And you, Neji, are disgusting." Sasuke glared at Neji furiously.

Neji frowned, and then let out a surprised and pained yelp as Hidan thrusted into him painfully and came into him. Just when Neji realised what had happened, Hidan got up, not seeming tired at all, and within a second he had grabbed Sasuke at the collar, pushing him up against the wall.

"If you want him for your own little fucktard, you have to try harder." He snapped.

Sasuke grabbed the hands that were tightening at his collar and glared at the guy.

"Fuck off, he didn't even come from you." Sasuke snapped.

"Because 'you' interrupted, idiot." Hidan snarled, pushing Sasuke up against the wall some harder.

"Fuck off idiot. You know where the door is, so go away. And don't expect a call." Sasuke snapped, trying to get loose.

"You could go away yourself too, fucker." Hidan snapped. "How dare you interrupt?" At that moment, Neji walked towards them, and pulled onto Hidan's arm.

"Hidan, quit it." He snapped to him. Hidan glared at Neji. In a second he had let go of Sasuke and before both Sasuke as Neji realised it, he hit Neji with full force across the cheek, making the other crash onto the ground.

"You keep the fuck out of this, Hyuuga!" He yelled, becoming red from anger.

Sasuke looked at Hidan astonished now and then just furious. He hit Hidan right in the face.

"How dare you hit him like that!" Sasuke yelled at Hidan.

Neji frowned deeply for once. Not only was he surprised from the hit, but even more from Sasuke standing up for him. At that moment, Hidan hit Sasuke in the face too.

"I do whatever I want, idiot!" He snarled.

Sasuke grabbed to his face, but then just hit Hidan back again. He would not stand for this. That Hidan had grabbed and hit him was already enough to make Sasuke angry, but hitting Neji was just a step too far.

Hidan growled and pushed Sasuke up to the wall, smashing his head into there.

"Hidan, stop this!" Neji yelled, pulling Hidan away. Hidan just reacted by hitting him again and then dragged Neji over to his closet. Within a second, he pushed Neji inside, slammed the door closed and locked it. He tucked the key into his pocket while Neji started yelling at him to let him out. Hidan just smirked, and directed it to Sasuke.

"Now it's just you and me, punk." He snapped.

"I think you should leave." Sasuke snapped back. "You're drunk and an asshole. Give me that key." He glared at Hidan, not feeling intimidated.

"Perhaps I will, after I broke your arm." Hidan said, smirking, as he slowly walked towards Sasuke.

"Just my arm? Not really intimidating." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. He obviously thought he could still take Hidan on even for just a little while.

Hidan smirked. Suddenly he was right in front of Sasuke and grabbed his arm, twisting it onto his back while turning him around.

"You think so?" He asked.

Sasuke let out a load groan, trying to turn his arm back around. But Hidan had a way too firm of a grip on him.

"L-let go." Sasuke snapped. He knew he was in real trouble now though.

"Hidan get out!" Neji yelled from the closet. Hidan smirked.

"Ready fucker?" He asked, putting more pressure on the arm.

Sasuke was trying not to let out a whimper, but he failed.

"L-let go of my arm." Sasuke snapped. He tried to kick Hidan's legs by kicking back now.

Hidan smirked even broader and within a second he twisted the arm back even more and a horrible cracking sound was being heard.

"There, next time don't interrupt when I'm fucking his brains out." He snapped, giving Sasuke a shove.

Sasuke let out an excruciating scream of pain as he felt his arm break and he dropped to the floor, not being able to catch himself. He closed his eyes against the pain and tried to hold his now broken arm. It only hurt more.

"Sucker." Hidan said, laughing, as he got the key out of his pocket and tossed it under the closet Neji was locked away in. "See you later, jerk." With that he dressed and left the room, and also the house.

Sasuke was just whimpering on the ground, before he was able to pull himself up and look at his arm. It was twisted all around and was hanging limp next to his body. Sasuke kept groaning and moaning from the pain.

"Shit, Sasuke, what happened?" Neji asked from inside the closet. What had happened?

Sasuke just groaned as an answer and then made his way to the closet, trying to get the key from under it. He was breathing heavily, trying to ignore the pain as he was feeling for the key underneath.

"Sasuke do I have to call an ambulance?" Neji asked, sounding worried.

Sasuke didn't respond as he finally found the key. He had trouble putting in the lock, but finally managed to open the door and then grabbed to his arm, once again groaning. Who would have thought breaking something was 'this' painful.

Neji frowned as he immediately left the closet and looked at Sasuke.

"God... don't tell me he broke it." He said, worried.

"C-call someone dammit!" Sasuke yelled at Neji now. He needed someone to take care of this pain. It was unbearable.

Neji immediately grabbed his phone, but then he put it away again.

"Screw that, I'll bring you to the hospital." He said.

"W-with what, your bike?" Sasuke snapped as he glared at Neji with a pained face.

"Yes, the hospital is close." Neji said.

"F-fine, then hurry up." Sasuke snapped and got up, walking out of Neji's room.

Neji quickly pulled on some clothes and grabbed his keys, before hurrying outside. He felt immensely guilty for inviting Hidan over, so he made sure Sasuke sat down safely onto his bike and he drove as hard as he could to the hospital.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Sasuke was walking into the waiting room with his arm in cast and a sling. His arm had been painfully pushed back in place and now all he had to do was wait for it to heal. Awesome. It was still midnight as well and he was in nothing more than his pyjama pants, shoes and jacket that was hanging over his right arm. He spotted Neji in the room and sat down next to him, not saying a word.<p>

"Hey." Neji said, casting Sasuke a worried look, but a hint of guilt laid in his eyes as well. "..Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's go home." Sasuke said. He didn't look at Neji, since he was angry. Now that his arm was in cast, he would not be able to do half of what he was used to. And he was gonna ruin a lot of things because of it, he was sure.

"..I'm sorry Sasuke, I should have never invited him." Neji said, as he stood.

Sasuke got up as well. "Just get me home Neji." He said. "You have the right to sleep with whomever you want." He said bitter and started walking towards the exit.

Neji sighed as he followed Sasuke. "I should have known that types like him were dangerous." He said.

"If I hadn't interrupted nothing would have happened." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps not to you, but probably something would have happened to me." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Pleasing me didn't come up in his head."

"Well you sounded very pleased before I came in." Sasuke said, walking out of the hospital now.

"It was a coincidence that he found my prostate." Neji said, shrugging. "You saw that it became painful. I'm still sorry you had to see that and that he did this to you."

"Sure. Now let's just get home already." Sasuke said. "I'm freezing."

Neji nodded as he walked towards his bike and opened it again. "Well I'm glad he only broke your arm and didn't do more." Neji muttered. "He could have easily done more."

"Oh yeah thanks. That makes me feel better." Sasuke said as he followed Neji. "Next time you invite someone though, make sure he isn't a criminal."

"I had no idea he would do something like this." Neji said. "If I would, then I wouldn't have invited him."

"Well, next time make sure the guy you want to get fucked by isn't a criminal. I don't want those in my house." Sasuke said.

Neji didn't reply as he stepped onto his bike, making Sasuke sit down too. He then started biking. He felt really guilty. And for some reason he thought it was worse he had had sex with the guy, then that the guy had hurt Sasuke... Why on earth did he feel like that?

Sasuke and Neji were both silent as they went back home. Once there, Sasuke felt a lot less angry then at the hospital. He got off the bike and looked at Neji. "So.. I'm sorry I walked in without knocking again. I guess I learned my lesson." He said.

"..You know I never meant it like that Sasuke." Neji said with a sigh, as he put his bike away and locked it.

"You told me enough times to not just walk in, now I won't anymore. At least you gained something out of this." Sasuke said and walked into the house.

Neji followed Sasuke. "Right, but.. well, let it be." He said. "Just know that I'm feeling guilty for this."

"I know." Sasuke said. "What I don't understand is 'why' you brought this guy in. But that's none of my business right."

"I just felt like having sex." Neji said, shrugging. It was obvious that he was lying though.

"I didn't even know you went out. What did you do, just call someone?" Sasuke asked. "..You know you could have woken me up if you wanted sex." He muttered as he walked into the living room.

"...I guess I wanted some variation or something.." Neji muttered, as he shrugged. He followed Sasuke and then sat down onto the couch.

Sasuke sat down on a chair, not wanting to sit next to Neji now. "Well you're gonna get enough of that, because I don't want to have sex with you anymore." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, frowning a little. "Why not?" He asked.

"Why not? Well because I just don't wanna have sex with you anymore. You should know why if you had experienced the past few weeks the same as I did. But obviously, you didn't, so let it be." Sasuke muttered.

"...Does it make sense that I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't experience it the way you did as well?" Neji quietly asked.

"That depends on how you experienced it I guess." Sasuke said bitter.

Neji bit his lip as he looked away. "I guess." He then said, quickly composing himself.

"So you're not gonna tell me? How nice of you. Let's forget the past weeks then." Sasuke said annoyed. He thought Neji was finally gonna say something he might like. But no, the little fucker had to just be.. well a little fucker.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Neji snapped.

"Maybe how you experienced the past few weeks with me! Because in case you were too stupid to realise it, 'I' thought we were going somewhere besides being fuckbuddies or friends!" Sasuke suddenly yelled.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then looked away. "Don't say things like that." He snapped.

"God Neji!" Sasuke yelled and got up, storming to his own room. Neji was really frustrating. He should have never thought there was more. He had told himself so many times that Neji was just an asshole, but no he 'had' to go and feel more for him.

Neji glared at his shoes for some time, before he stormed after Sasuke and tossed his door open. "Why do you think I had sex with Hidan, idiot?" Neji then yelled at him, looking distressed. "I wanted to prove to myself that I do 'not' have feelings for you! I don't do relationships, ok! Do you have 'any' idea how frustrating it is to have feelings for someone while you swore to yourself to never 'ever' do that again?"

Sasuke looked at Neji with a frown on his face. "Well tough luck Neji! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to like someone who acts like a complete and total moron, and when you think he's beginning to warm up to you, he goes and have sex with a random stranger! Who breaks your arm! 'That's' frustrating!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Then you should have gone for it, idiot!" Neji yelled at Sasuke. "I gave you so damn many hints, but of course you didn't notice, it's like you're living in your own damn world!"

"Oh yeah, now it's my fault! Your hints Neji, aren't quite that obvious!" Sasuke yelled. "And I'm not the only one who could have made a move!"

"I just told you why I didn't do it." Neji snapped to Sasuke. "Whatever, I don't care." While his inner voice screamed at him to stay in the room, he walked away, feeling like an icy hand was squeezing his heart. It hurt damn much, but he couldn't make a fool of himself. Not while he had protected himself for so long.

"See! That is exactly why I never made a move! You 'always' walk away!" Sasuke yelled, following Neji. "If you didn't want to start anything with me, then don't drop hints, don't have sex with me and 'keep on walking'!"

"Shut up, as if you always stay in the room during a disagreement." Neji snapped, feeling his throat swell up. He almost ran towards his room and slammed the door closed behind him.

Sasuke wasn't done though. He just followed Neji, slammed the door open and glared at him. "Your last chance Neji. If you want more of me then just being roommates, then say it now." Sasuke snapped.

"What exactly is it that you want?" Neji asked, not looking at Sasuke, as he felt panic rising up inside of him.

"As if it isn't clear that I want to move on from fuckbuddies to something more." Sasuke snapped. He was putting himself on the line here. Because if Neji said no now, he was gonna have to move out and feel miserable on his own.

Neji swallowed a little. "...I want more too, but it scares me, I guess." He then muttered.

"Well don't you think it scares me? Heck, the last time I was more than a friend to someone, was when I was seven. And we were still just friends because seven year olds don't have relationships." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"I don't want to bind myself to someone if there is a risk it will be over soon." He then said.

"So you don't want to do it?" Sasuke asked. All he needed now was a simply yes or no.

"No! Yes, I just.. damn it." Neji cursed, as he put a hand in his hair and frowned. He had no idea what to do now. He always had a solution for everything, but this...

"I just need a yes or no Neji." Sasuke said, looking at Neji. He could feel it coming. A major rejection. Why did he tell Neji he liked him again?

Neji was silent for some time, before he stood and within a second he had pulled Sasuke close, slammed his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Something inside of him was telling him to go for it. To try this with Sasuke. Perhaps it was stupid, but he wanted it too badly to let it go by.

Sasuke put his unbroken arm around Neji's waist and kissed him back within a second. He hadn't expected this, but it was just as good as a yes. Sasuke couldn't complain.

Neji felt like a total pansy when tears came to his eyes, making it even worse, but it was all drama in his head. Just the fact that he had to stop hiding himself now was both frightening as enlightening. He loved it and hated it.

As Sasuke felt one of Neji's tears on his cheek, he pulled back from the kiss and looked at Neji frowning.

"..Was that kiss not supposed to be a yes?" He asked.

"It i-is, don't worry." Neji said as he nodded, quickly wiping away his tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, wiping a tear from Neji's face.

"..I'm just scared.. I don't know." Neji said as he shook his head.

"I'm scared too. But I'm happy you wanna try anyway." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Me too." He said. He then shook his head, hating himself for crying. "Damn.. I'm sorry, normally I'm not this emotional."

Sasuke laughed a little.

"Well I know that, you don't have to tell me." He joked.

Neji smiled a little, and then sighed, as he sat down onto his bed.

"...I once had a relationship I was totally into, and I caught him cheating on me." He suddenly said.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then sighed. He sat down next to Neji.

"Well I would never do that." He said. "It must have been awful."

"It was." Neji said, nodding. "He told everything that was a little weird about me to everyone who would hear it. I decided to close myself to the world and never let someone in again."

"I see... But I'm not him. So don't worry." Sasuke said, putting a hand on Neji's knee.

"I know." Neji said, nodding. "People just can be different then you think, I learned that the hard way."

"Everyone learns it the hard way. Some just a little harder than others." Sasuke said. "I can't promise you we'll work out, but I can at least promise you I'll do anything not to hurt you."

Neji smiled a little.

"I never expected you to be able to be sweet too." He then said, chuckling a little.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and grinned at Neji. "I never expected you to be a cry-baby either, but you don't hear me saying anything about that."

Neji gave Sasuke a hit now, smirking.

"Shut up, this is the first and last time you will see me cry." He then said.

"If you say so." Sasuke said teasing. "And you're lucky that wasn't my right arm. Which reminds me, as of now you are gonna have to help me with a lot of stuff."

"Kiba and Naruto can help you too." Neji said, giving Sasuke a cocky look.

"Yeah but you owe me now." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji snorted.

"Perhaps." He then said. "It does suck that we won't really be able to have normal sex now."

"Can't you think of anything beside sex?" Sasuke asked laughing. "I am perfectly able to have sex with you like this as well, don't worry."

"Sorry, me closing myself from the world made me unable to express myself, except for having sex." Neji said, grinning a little, this time allowing a blush on his cheeks.

"We could just make out as well. And talk and do other stuff together." Sasuke said. "We'll just have to teach each other, because I've never been in a relationship."

"I guess." Neji said, nodding, he then sighed. "Perhaps it's best to go to bed now, it's four already."

"I know. Can we sleep in my room? It smells like sex here." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said. "I'm going to put on my pyjamas then." He stood and then walked to his closet.

"Hurry it up. Now that you mentioned sleeping, I'm tired." Sasuke said.

"You can go to bed already, I'll come in a minute." Neji said, as he changed.

Sasuke nodded and then got up. He walked to the door, but then changed his mind and walked to Neji, giving him a kiss. Then he left the room to his own one. He knew he was gonna be asleep when Neji would come anyway. Might as well give Neji a goodnight kiss before that.

* * *

><p>Deidara walked into a club near his new place. His friends had asked him to go out and he had agreed after four weeks of refusing to go anywhere. He still missed Itachi and they hadn't spoken ever since he had broken up with his ex-boyfriend. And Deidara still wasn't sure if he made the right choice. But tonight was just gonna be fun. Dancing, drinking, talking. It would just be a fun night out. But Deidara had barely walked into the club as he saw Kisame, a long time friend of Itachi's, walking through the building. And Deidara couldn't help but follow him in the hope to get a glimpse of Itachi. Not that Itachi went out a lot. Deidara followed Kisame, trying to blend into the crowd as he saw the guy sitting down somewhere. Deidara pushed his way to the bar nearby and then looked around. Deidara looked right at the person he both wanted to see and wanted to avoid.<p>

Itachi was sitting at a table, his hands folded on his lap. He didn't even react when Kisame sat down next to him, as if he didn't notice that his friend joined him again. In front of him stood many empty glasses, two of them were still filled with alcoholic drinks. The look in his eyes was empty, he was paler then normal and his normally neatly tied back hair was now hanging over his shoulders. It was obvious that no energy had been put into choosing his outfit, since he was wearing clothes that didn't match at all. When Kisame grabbed his chin and direct his head towards the blue haired man, he didn't fight it, he only focused his blood shot eyes to the other. His eyes slipped away from his friend when Kisame brought him closer and kissed him on the lips. It was obvious, something was wrong with Itachi.

Deidara looked at the sight behind him for a while longer before just resting his eyes on Itachi. He didn't look good at all. And a wave of concern and worry shot through Deidara when he saw Itachi pouring one of the drinks down in one gulp. Deidara got up now and walked to the spot Itachi was sitting at. He pulled him from his seat, without saying a word and ignoring Kisame's insults and attempts to get Itachi back at the table. Deidara just pulled Itachi outside and then turned him to face him. He looked at Itachi with a worried look on his face.  
>Itachi moved his head up and it immediately felt back against the wall he was leaning against now. He looked at Deidara, but his eyes didn't seem to focus. He then put a hand in his hair.<p>

"...What are you doing here?" He slurred, his voice cracking.

"I went out with me friends un." Deidara said. "What are you doing Itachi?"

Itachi just looked at Deidara while not being able to hold his head up straight. He was obviously very drunk. He looked away after a few seconds, and then pulled himself off of the wall. He started walking back to the club.

Deidara looked at Itachi and pulled him back.

"You're worrying me un." Deidara said.

"No need to." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"Itachi you look horrible un. You're drunk and.. and you let Kisame kiss you." Deidara said. "I don't know what you're thinking but you have to stop hurting yourself."

"I'm not hurting myself." Itachi said. "I don't want to talk to you now." He once more tried to walk away from Deidara.

Deidara pulled Itachi back again and then pulled him to his car.

"I'm going to take you home, you're going to sleep your drunken head off and then we're going to talk un." He said stern.

Itachi didn't do anything as Deidara pulled him to his car, and let himself be pushed inside. He had no clue what was really happening right now.

Deidara got in on the other side of the car, fastened both his own as Itachi's seatbelt and then started driving to Itachi's place. He wasn't sure how happy he would be if he went back to his former house, but he had to take care of Itachi.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Itachi woke up with a major headache, like he did every morning. He noticed he was laying in his bed, something that rarely happened these days. Mostly, he was laying in someone else's bed, on the street or on his couch. This meant someone had put him in. He sat up, groaning a little, not noticing that Deidara was in the room as well, sitting on a chair, close to Itachi.<p>

Deidara immediately got up as he saw Itachi's eyes were open.

"Itachi un?" He asked. "Are you awake?"

Itachi moved his head a little as he heard someone talking to him, and then saw Deidara sitting there.

"...What are you doing here." He then said.

"I brought you here yesterday. When you were drunk out of your mind un." Deidara said.

Itachi didn't reply. He guessed he had been going out again and met up with some of his friends to go out drinking, just like he had been doing every night last month. His friend Kisame had been more than happy when he noticed Itachi was finally willing to join him in drinking, so he had introduced him to some clubs. It had been a great way for Itachi to distract himself from the emotions he felt when he thought of Deidara. He had put all of his emotions aside by now.

"I said yesterday that once you woke up we would talk. So talk un." Deidara said.

"Why would I?" Itachi asked. "We are over Deidara. I screwed up and you don't want me anymore, end of story." He stepped out of his bed now, noticing that he was only wearing his boxers. He didn't take the time to wonder why Deidara had bothered to put him in his bed and undress him in the first place.

"That's not true. It's not end of story un." Deidara said. "I said I would call when I felt like I was ready and I'm sorry, it took a while. But we need to talk about it."

"I think we talked enough about it already." Itachi said as he put on his bathrobe and walked to the kitchen.

"We didn't talk about it at all. I said we were over and left. That was all there was to it. At that moment at least un." Deidara said, following Itachi.

"You made it pretty obvious you don't want me in your life anymore." Itachi said as he grabbed some bread and then opened a cupboard, taking some peanut butter out.

Deidara looked at what was inside the cabinet and bit his lip. In it were tons of pills. Deidara could vaguely make out sleeping pills and pills that calmed people down. Itachi never took a pill when they were together. Not even against headaches or stomach aches.

"I never said that, Itachi please don't be so cold un." Deidara said.

Itachi closed the cupboard now.

"You could have told me it hurt you so much that I'm worried too much about my brother, you never told me anything more than that it annoyed you." He then said, as he was putting peanut butter on his bread. It was obvious that he was very, very hurt by everything that had happened.

"I told you a million times that it bothered me a lot. The last times I yelled at you so much for it I thought I was gonna have to hit into your head that I wasn't happy with the way things were un." Deidara said. He was glad Itachi was talking though.

"You yell about a lot and you are bothered by a lot, and fast too." Itachi said. "I thought it was one of your drama things again. You know I'm not good at reading signs, you know me better than everyone else. But still you didn't tell me straight ahead that it didn't only bother you, but it actually hurt you. You were my life Deidara, I'd rather have died then hurt you." The last thing he spat out, as he almost tossed the peanut butter back into the cupboard.

Deidara looked at Itachi for a while, before speaking.

"Well you love your brother. I would be a stupid boyfriend if I told you I didn't want you to go to him when he needed you un. If you knew me enough then you would have figured out that my yelling is not always just 'drama'." He said and bit his lip again.

"You always make things bigger than they are, in a way that I can't tell real drama apart from something that's not as much drama as you make it seem." Itachi snapped. He had never been this angry with Deidara. He was not angry because of the fact that Deidara hadn't wanted him to go to Sasuke, but he was angry with Deidara for breaking his heart like that. "Just like you know I can be angry or sad, while not showing any expression. It could be everything."

"I told you so many times that I wanted you home. That I didn't want to get interrupted while spending time with you, that you needed to turn off your phone, that I needed you to spend time with me and me only and you never did that. And I wanted to believe that it was just because we weren't together for long enough so I never said anything un. But we were together for years and nothing changed." Deidara said.

"And I told you I see Sasuke once in two weeks." Itachi bit out. "The rest of those days I'm there just for you, to not even start about the fact I stopped making appointments with my friends to be there for you. And that's why I thought you were once more making a drama out of nothing. I was always there for you, only not when my brother needs help. Especially because he has no one to go to but me."

"So I was just overreacting right?" Deidara snapped now. He tried his hardest not to cry, but he couldn't stand Itachi being this angry with him.

"Yes you were." Itachi snapped back. "You made it seem like I 'like' leaving you alone on our romantic night together. Sasuke likes it to live alone now, but he's still young and needs support. What would you do Deidara? Please your lover and stay with him, to have a 'romantic' dinner together while you know your brother is crying because of loneliness? Probably doing stupid things because he has no clue what to do with his emotions? Do you remember what happened when I chose to ignore him for you? That I had to drive towards the hospital because he had taken a fucking overdose to push his emotions away?"

"But you always pick him!" Deidara yelled now, tears streaming down his face. "It's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that! If he needs to put his fucking clothes on you leave to help him un!"

"Of course I go to him when he needs my help!" Itachi snapped, now getting furious. "I'm his older brother! I have been his parent after our parents died, 'I' am the one he can rely to! If I wouldn't be there for him he would be a junk right now, or even dead! And if you can't handle it that I have more persons in my life that I care about beside you, then you made the right decision by breaking up with me! I give you all the love you need, the only thing I can't do is let go of my brother, because he needs me to survive! And don't you dare say things like that, you know I'm only going when he really needs me and is crying!"

Deidara now just glared at Itachi before looking away and taking a few deep breaths. His lip was trembling and he felt a few tears streaming down his face. He couldn't bring out a single word anymore.

"I don't know what kind of person you're searching for, but I'm obviously not good enough for you." Itachi snapped to Deidara. "I learned my lesson from this, it was a huge mistake to put myself into a relationship like this. I thought I did something good and nice by giving you my heart, I never expected you to crush it as easily as you did. And if I can repair it, I don't know." With that, he grabbed his breakfast and walked away from Deidara, into the living room.

Deidara stood in the kitchen for a while as he softly cried, but then decided to follow Itachi.

".. I never meant to hurt you like this.." He softly said. Maybe Itachi wouldn't even believe that and kick him out. Deidara wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see him again.

"...I guess this conversation is too early for both of us now." Itachi said, as he quickly looked away when Deidara looked at him. He quickly blinked away the tears that had gotten into his eyes.

"..I think you said enough un.. I'm sorry I ruined your life.." Deidara said, looking at Itachi for a while and then moving to get his stuff he had taken into the house.

"You didn't ruin my life, I just thought our relationship was worth more." Itachi said, his voice as cold as ice. "It seems you meant a lot more to me then the other way around. Choosing the easy way of breaking up shows how motivated you were to fight for us."

Deidara looked at Itachi angry now and then started crying again.

"I don't get why you have to be so mean to me right now." He snapped. "I get it, I broke your heart, I was stupid, unmotivated, didn't love whatever! If that's what you believe then fine, but stop telling me. If this is your kind of revenge then it's cruel un.." He quickly wiped some tears away and hurried himself out of the living room.

Itachi kept on sitting on the couch, glaring at the TV. No matter how angry he was, he couldn't stop the tears that now ran down his cheeks. While he heard Deidara walking into his bedroom, he stood and walked back to the kitchen. There he grabbed the box with calming pills, and filled a glass with water. He then started taking in the pills. He took one, then another one, and then even more. He bit his lip as he felt a rush of pain going through him as he stopped himself from running towards the bedroom to kiss Deidara and hold him close. It only resulted in him taking in another pill. Within a few seconds he regretted what he had done, because dizziness started to take over and he grabbed himself onto the sink. Damn it.. this was the main reason he had decided to push away emotions. Emotions could ruin you completely.

It didn't take long before Deidara walked back into the living room and when he didn't saw Itachi there, looked for him in the kitchen. He saw the pills and Itachi holding himself up. Deidara was silent for a while, before he put his bag down and walked to Itachi.

"..Stop using those pills..." He said. He couldn't help but be worried about Itachi.

"G-go away." Itachi snapped, but it came out as a choked sob. Itachi was crying. And not a little. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he gripped himself so hard on the sink that his knuckles had turned white.

Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand softly and tried to get it off the sink.

".. I'm sorry.." He said, almost whispering.

Itachi was silent for a while, before he let go of the sink and grabbed Deidara, hugging him tightly, burying his face into Deidara's neck.

"..F-fuck.. I love you s-so, 'so' much Deidara.." He sobbed. "..You h-have no idea.. Y-you have no i-idea..."

Deidara grabbed Itachi tightly, not even thinking about it and closed his eyes.

"..I do know that... please stop crying un.." He said, not wanting to cry as well. He figured Itachi just needed some comfort. He had screwed up for too badly to ask Itachi if he could come back.

Itachi cried silently for some time, before letting go of Deidara and leaning against the sink again. He then shook his head, as he stroke his tears away. He shouldn't even be showing this much emotion to Deidara. But he just needed him.

Deidara looked at Itachi for a while, before looking down.

"... I do love you.. more than anyone else... I'm sorry I couldn't get that across un.." He said and turned around to get his bag again. He should probably leave.

Itachi was silent as he stared at the floor. He had no idea what to do now. He felt too tired to go after Deidara, as he felt the pills kicking in. Within just seconds, he slumped down and fell down onto the ground. Just like every time he tried to shove away his emotions.

Deidara turned around as he heard the thud and saw Itachi laying on the ground. He let out a sigh and felt like crying once more. As he let a few tears stroll down his face, he dragged Itachi with him to the living room and put him on the couch. After having put a blanket over him, he just sat down on a chair and cried. He had ruined Itachi. And there was no way he could ever forgive himself for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Itachi woke up, feeling sore and sick to his stomach. He immediately knew what was going on: he had gotten emotional again and had overdosed with anti stress pills. Within a second, everything that had happened flashed back in front of his eyes. He frowned as he opened his eyes and then blinked to keep them open.<p>

When Itachi was finally having his eyes open, he could hear sobbing coming from his right. When he looked in that direction, he saw Deidara sitting on a chair, his face eyes and nose red and with tears streaming down his face. Deidara was looking to the side, not having realised Itachi had woken up.

Itachi frowned a little as he sat up, ignoring his headache.

"...Deidara.." He then said. What was going on? Why was Deidara crying this badly?

Deidara looked at Itachi now and quickly wiped his tears away with his already wet sleeves. It didn't do much good, but he didn't want to cry in front of Itachi.

"...You're awake.." Deidara said, his voice hoarse.

"...Why are you crying?" Itachi asked, frowning even deeper.

"It's nothing.." Deidara answered, shaking his head. He looked away from Itachi after that.

"You're not crying without a reason." Itachi said.

"I just hate that I hurt you this much un.." Deidara softly said, not meeting Itachi's eyes.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose." Itachi said, shrugging.

"I still did it." Deidara said. "... I just wanted you to love me un..." He was once again almost whispering.

Itachi sighed now.

"If you still don't understand how much I love you, you can leave." He then said.

"..That's not it.. I know you loved me.." Deidara muttered. ".. I just wanted you to myself.. I wanted us to be together all the time un.."

"...You should know that's just not possible." Itachi said.

"I still wanted it.." Deidara softly said. ".. I just wanted the person I love with me all the time.."

Itachi sighed a little now.

"...Why?" He asked.

"Because the persons I loved before you weren't around for very long un..." Deidara said, wiping another escaping tear away.

"...Are you talking about your parents now?" Itachi asked, frowning.

Deidara fidgeted with his fingers now. He barely ever talked about his parents. It was still too hard, even after all those years. And that was probably because he never talked about it. After a while, he nodded.

"I knew it." Itachi said, letting out another sigh. "..You need the attention you never got because your parents were gone."

Deidara was silent now and then got up, getting his bag. He then walked to the hallway. The last thing Deidara wanted was to make excuses for hurting Itachi. He had been wrong and stupid and horrible and Itachi would only tell him that he couldn't give him what he needed. And that might be true, but Itachi could still give him more than anyone else would ever be able to.

"Deidara get back here." Itachi said. "I explained my behaviour, and it would only be fair if you explain it too."

"I just told you. It's not an excuse un." Deidara said, pulling on his jacket.

"It may be a reason." Itachi said, as he followed Deidara. "Deidara please. Tell me why you did this."

"I already said it un.." Deidara softly said. "I needed you too much.. You never 'really' showed me how much you loved me. At least that's how I felt, but you made it clear to me.. that I was just being stupid."

"Deidara I never said that you were being stupid, I said you were overreacting." Itachi said. "This explains a lot of why you acted the way you did."

"Can I go now..?" Deidara asked, clenching his bag in his arms tightly. He couldn't bear to be this close to Itachi anymore when they were like this.

Itachi was silent for some time, before looking away.

"...If you want." He then muttered.

Deidara let out some breath, but it came out shaky.

"... I just can't do this.. I broke your heart, it's fine if you never wanna see me again Itachi.." He said.

"I would have shown you the door already if I didn't want to see you anymore." Itachi softly said. "...I never wanted our relationship to end Deidara."

"... Well neither did I, but you don't understand why I had to get out.. And then you started drinking and using pills and I completely ruined you.." Deidara said, taking in more breaths as he felt tears falling down his cheeks once again.

"Then explain to me why you had to get out." Itachi said, frowning.

Deidara was silent as he looked at the floor. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had told Itachi that he felt like he wasn't on first place before. He had told him that he needed Itachi there and that that wasn't what he was getting. He told Itachi that he felt like Itachi didn't show him he loved him enough and still Itachi wasn't getting it. But Deidara was afraid to ruin even more.

"...I just don't understand why you chose to break up with me instead of talking it out." Itachi muttered.

"I was afraid you would yell at me.. just like you did in the kitchen just now un.." Deidara softly said. "You always think everything I say is just drama anyway.. I figured you would feel that way with this too.."

"Don't be like this now Deidara." Itachi warned.

Deidara put his bag in front of his face, letting out a weak cry. It was like Itachi never took things serious with him.

Itachi sighed as he looked away.

"...Deidara please." He then said, feeling the pain in his heart getting more and more heavy.

"I don't get what you want from me anymore.. Everything I say is w-wrong.." Deidara sobbed.

"That's not true." Itachi said. "But when I ask you to explain then you immediately start saying 'you don't want me anyway' and 'everything is drama anyway' and that is not really a good way to explain stuff to me."

"I never said you don't want me anyway." Deidara said. "And you said so yourself that I make drama out of everything, so everything is just drama to you.. when I'm angry with you, you just wave it away and you don't even stop to think that maybe that's my way of showing you what bothers me un."

"You make a drama when you can't find your hairbrush." Itachi commented. "At some point I don't take you serious anymore."

"Well you should know that a hairbrush is not a real drama, but me yelling at you over and over again that I want you to pick me is." Deidara said. He really felt like jumping out of a ten story high building. Itachi would never take him serious and would always blame him for breaking up. It was like every flaw in their relationship was pushed over to him.

"And that's what I apologize for, I can't tell those things apart." Itachi said. "When you are screaming and it's about nothing, I link you screaming to nothing. When you are crying and something really bad is going on, I will know that you feel really bad when I see you crying next time. The same reason why I panic when I hear Sasuke crying."

"Well I'm sorry I was never clear about it..." Deidara softly said, putting his bag down, but still not looking at Itachi. His face was completely red by now.

"It was probably a combination of facts." Itachi said. "But another time, I had no idea you felt this way."

"I should've told you un.." Deidara said, wiping one of the last escaping tears away. "...You always said you would make it up to me, I thought you realised it hurt me and just didn't care."

"No matter how much I thought it was all rubbish, I still didn't like seeing you upset and wanted to make up for that." Itachi said. "It sounds horrible, but I guess I haven't taken you serious for quite some time now."

"I guess that's just my own fault for always overreacting.." Deidara said and sniffed. He couldn't say he was feeling a lot better right now.

"...I have to learn how to separate real problems from daily issues." Itachi corrected Deidara.

Deidara looked at Itachi for a while and then started crying again. He hated himself for suddenly being an emotional wreck.

Itachi bit his lip now, feeling guilt taking over.

"Now I am the one who feels like a total jerk." He then said.

Deidara shook his head.

"I d-don't know why I'm crying un.." He told Itachi. He really had no clue.

"I know why, I'm being harsh and blaming it on you." Itachi said.

"W-well I am the one who broke our relationship." Deidara said.

"Yes, and that was what you did wrong." Itachi said. "That's all that went wrong. And the fact that you have to accept that you're not the only person in my life. You 'are' the most important person in my life though. I just have some kind of fatherly role over Sasuke. He's more like my child then like my brother."

".. Well then it's still my fault right." Deidara said shrugging. "It's not you, it's me.."

"It's both of us Dei." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "I should be able to tell situations apart and I shouldn't react this heavily on our break up."

".. I'm sorry un.." Deidara said, wiping his tears away. He could honestly say that this day, he had cried more than in his entire life.

"I'm sorry too." Itachi said, nodding.

"... Can't you just take me back?" Deidara asked, not looking at Itachi. He was scared, because what if Itachi said no.

Itachi looked at Deidara for some time, before bringing him close.

"Of course I can." He then said.

Deidara grabbed Itachi tightly, burying his face in Itachi's chest, not able to reach any higher. He cried, but this time it was just relief and happiness.

"..Thank you.." He softly said.

"Thank you too, for still wanting me after all." Itachi said, stroking over Deidara's back. He was relieved Deidara wanted him back after all.

"I always wanted you.." Deidara said. "I was just stupid, I really was un."

Itachi was silent as he gave Deidara a kiss in his neck and then closed his eyes, holding Deidara close to his chest. He was immensely glad he had Deidara back.

Deidara was happy to be in Itachi's arms again and then pulled back just slightly, pulling Itachi down a little as he got on his toes and gave Itachi a soft kiss on the lips. He had missed those lips.

Itachi smiled as he gave his lover a kiss back. He knew that they would be a little awkward together now, but in the end, they would be fine again.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Naruto were sitting in the kitchen, eating their dinner. Much to Neji's disgust, Naruto had baked fries, made some hamburgers and there had been no vegetables on the table. After Neji had insisted, Kiba had gone off to the supermarket to buy some salad. In the end it had been a good decision, because even Naruto was enjoying the salad right now, something that rarely happened.<p>

"We should call the newspaper guys, Naruto is eating something healthy." Kiba said, as he looked at Naruto who was shoving the salad in like mad (after having eaten all of his fries and two hamburgers).

"Could it be Naruto will finally come to his senses and realise you can't live on hamburgers alone?" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto as he ate the last of his fries.

"I think this may be a one time experience." Neji dryly said, while he put his fries onto Kiba's plate, who happily started eating them.

"I eat healthy too. I eat ramen." Naruto commented, his mouth full of salad. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that ramen is not really 'healthy' right?" He said, getting a look from Naruto.

"Ramen is only filled with carbohydrates, there is nothing healthy about it." Neji said. "The only possibly healthy thing in ramen is the minimum amount of vegetables in it."

"And even those aren't fresh, so the vitamins are probably gone anyway." Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I don't eat healthy. At least I eat things that taste good." Naruto said annoyed. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

Neji looked at his watch now, frowning a little, and then walked to the door.

"Were you expecting someone Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but he's early." Neji said, and then opened the door. A huge man was standing in the doorway, with white hair that came until his shoulders, he was wearing a short sleeved shirt so you could see the huge muscles on his arms and he was wearing a smirk on his face.

"Hello Mizuki." Neji said, as he opened the door a little further. "You're early."

"I know, I was near for someone else as well so I figured, what the hell." Mizuki said, walking into the house. "So should we just get started?" Sasuke looked at the guy from the kitchen, not trusting that big guy at all. But he had to let Neji do his job.

"We were just finishing with our dinner, do you want something too while I finish?" Neji asked, as he followed Mizuki. When they arrived in the kitchen, Neji decided to introduce the other.

"Guys, this is Mizuki, he's another fashion designer." He said. "Mizuki, these are my roommates, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba."

"Well hello." Mizuki said, looking at the three. "I just ate, so I'm fine. We should just get started as soon as possible." Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little, but then got up and started to put the plates and cutlery in the sink.

"Whose turn is it to do the dishes?" He asked.

"Mine, sadly enough." Kiba said, as he stood. Neji took his hamburger from the plate (which only had two bites left), and then turned around to Mizuki.

"Something to drink then?" He asked, and he took a bite from his burger.

"A beer would be nice." Mizuki said and just sat down at the table. Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, then got his glass of milk and went to his own room. If he was gonna stay, he was sure he was gonna ruin another job for Neji.

Neji nodded as he finished his hamburger, while Naruto departed to his room as well. Neji walked to the refrigerator and took some beer out, and put it down in front of Mizuki and sat down across from him. Kiba took the leftovers from the table and started to do the dishes.

"So, you wanted to make an appointment for your new collection." Neji said, obviously going further on an earlier conversation.

"I wanted you to join because I'm sure my clothes will suit you 'very' well." Mizuki said, opened his beer and taking a sip.

"And why is that?" Neji asked. "I saw some of your designs, you specialize in underwear, don't you? I must say your designs look very professional."

"Thank you. Yes I think underwear is great. Especially when put on a hot body." Mizuki said and grinned at Neji.

Kiba frowned a little. Was it just him or was this guy flirting with Neji?

"...So what collection do you need me for?" Neji asked, after he had ignored the 'praise'. "Are you thinking of a fashion show or a photo shoot?"

"I think both. You're the perfect model to show off underwear. I already saw you have a nice little butt." Mizuki said.

Now Neji shot the other a glare.

"I would like to keep this conversation professional." He then said.

"Oh I am very professional right now. But come on, you have a nice ass. How about we go to your bedroom and I'll show you how 'professional' I can be hm." Mizuki said smirking.

"I'm serious Mizuki, stop talking like this." Neji said. "I'm not interested."

"Come on, it's just for fun. I heard you fuck a lot of fashion designers and other models." Mizuki said and licked his lips.

"I'm going for a relationship with someone else now, thank you." Neji bit out. It was that he really needed this job right now, Mizuki was a famous designer and Neji had heard he paid big bucks. But this behaviour.. "Let's just focus on the job now, please." Kiba let the water stream away in the sink, while he dried his hands. If this went worse, he would alert Sasuke, just to be sure. This guy seemed like one who could actually do things instead of just threatening Neji.

"Show me your walk then." Mizuki said, but by the look on his face, he didn't just want to see Neji walk.

Neji doubted for some seconds, before he got up and walked through the kitchen, showing Mizuki how he always did it on fashion shows. Kiba was acting like he had a lot to do in the kitchen now, as he started cleaning the cupboards and the cooking plates.

Mizuki now suddenly got up and pinned Neji between himself and the wall.

"Nice walk. You really like showing off that ass of yours." Mizuki said and let a hand rest on Neji's butt.

"Piss off." Neji snapped, as he pushed Mizuki's hand away. Kiba took his leave now, and walked to Sasuke's room. He knocked onto the door and then walked in, spotting Sasuke doing homework behind his computer.

"Hey, that Mizuki guy is getting a little bold." He then said, sounding a little worried.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and then got up and walked to the kitchen, seeing Mizuki grabbing Neji's ass and squeezing it. Sasuke cleared his throat, making both Mizuki as Neji look in his direction.

"Interesting job." He dryly said.

"Exactly what I thought." Neji snapped to Mizuki, once more trying to get those hands away. "Let go of me." The guy was just too damn strong.

"Dude, you should stay professional." Kiba said with a frown, as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled a beer out.

"This is how the modelling world works. Fuck off pissheads." Mizuki said to Kiba and Sasuke, keeping Neji pressed against the wall.

"It's not how it works. Let go of Neji." Sasuke said. He had to admit that this guy was intimidating. Especially since his own arm was in cast.

"It's not like because 'some' designers harass their models, that that's the way it should work jerk." Neji snapped, feeling himself becoming really angry when he felt that Mizuki squeezed his ass even further.

"Dude." Kiba said, frowning. "I think you should just leave now."

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes now and then walked to Mizuki, grabbing his arm and pulling him just slightly away from Neji. This guy was really tough to move.

"Just go home, we don't want you here." Sasuke said stern.

Mizuki send Sasuke a glare now.

"Mind your own business shrimp." He then said. "I could get you unconscious with just one hit. Don't you dare to stand in my way." While he let go of Neji with one arm, he gave Sasuke a shove which was hard enough to push him onto the ground.

"Now for you, you'd better sign the contract, and we'll make an appointment for the photo shoot." He said to Neji, lifting said person's head up by his chin, making him look at him. Neji just looked away, frowning in worry for Sasuke. Kiba glared at Mizuki, as he helped Sasuke up. How dare that jackass?

Sasuke, who had almost landed on his broken arm, let Kiba help him and then walked to Neji, pulling him away from Mizuki now instead.

"He's not going to sign anything and you are going." Sasuke snapped.

Mizuki just pulled Neji back and held him against his chest, putting his chin onto Neji's head with a smirk.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. "I warn you little boy, if you interfere any longer I'll find you some other day, when your arm is healed, to break it again. Let us do our work, and go back to your room. This is the hard side of the model life, you should not interrupt your friend's business like this. Do you have any idea what I could tell to other fashion designer about little Neji? No one would want him anymore if I published certain rumours about him."

"Fuck off." Sasuke snapped and pulled Neji back once more, glaring at Mizuki. He then wanted to pull Neji along and get out of the kitchen. This guy was seriously crossing a line.

But Mizuki once more pulled Neji back, and this time it was Neji who spoke.

"Mizuki please." He then said, frowning at the other. "Stop it."

"Then sign the paper." Mizuki told Neji as Sasuke kept glaring at Mizuki.

"He's not going to sign it." He snapped.

"Sasuke you're only making it worse." Kiba hissed to Sasuke now.

"I don't want to sign it if you treat me like this." Neji said, as he shook his head.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and then kept his mouth shut. He did continue to glare at Mizuki though.

"But if you don't sign it, I won't stop threatening." Mizuki told Neji.

Neji pulled his wrist loose.

"What will you do, stalk me forever?" He asked. "You don't have time for that."

"We'll see." Mizuki said. "Now sign the paper or find out how much more threatening I can do."

Neji shook his head now.

"I want you to leave Mizuki." He then said. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually felt a little scared now.

Mizuki glared at Neji for a while, then let go of him completely.

"Fine. But I will come back, you can be sure of that." He said.

"Good riddens." Sasuke muttered.

"And I won't only come back for you pretty, but also to beat up your loud mouthed friend." Mizuki said, as he grabbed his bag.

"Don't you dare hurt Sasuke." Neji snapped.

Sasuke glared back at Mizuki and then just walked to Neji.

"You just leave." He snapped to Mizuki.

Mizuki put his bag around his shoulders, and walked back to the two. He then grabbed Neji's ass firmly one more time and leaned in close.

"See you later, hot stuff." He whispered in his ear, and then he left the kitchen. Within a few seconds, they heard the door shut. It was silent in the kitchen for some time, before Kiba spoke up.

"Man, that dude is crazy." He said, frowning deeply.

"You are not going to work for him." Sasuke said to Neji. "Are you ok?" He then asked.

Neji nodded.

"I didn't expect something like this to happen." He then said. He shook his head. "...If I had been alone.."

"You weren't." Sasuke said. "So don't think about it."

"I know.. thanks for coming to help, both of you." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke and Kiba.

"That's fine Neji." Kiba said. "You know we won't leave you alone with a guy like that." He then left the room, obviously only having stayed in the room to make sure Neji was fine.

"Let's forget about that asshole." Sasuke said to Neji, putting a hand on Neji's hip and pulling him a little closer. "I think Kiba might know about us now."

"You think so?" Neji asked. "Because he went to get you?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "I mean, he could have interfered himself as well."

Neji nodded now.

"You're right." He then said. "Kiba is smarter then he seems."

"Yeah he is. Sometimes at least." Sasuke said grinning. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Hoping that he won't bother me anymore and search for another designer." Neji said.

"You'd better search for someone else." Sasuke said and then dragged Neji with him to his room.

Neji slightly frowned.

"Of course I will." He then said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you hanging around on your own right now, but I need to do some homework." Sasuke said.

"Right." Neji said. "I think I'll just go out tonight with Sai or something."

"You're not going out tonight." Sasuke said. "He could be waiting for you somewhere or something."

"I highly doubt it, he has more to do then wait for me." Neji said. "And even if he is, he won't wait longer than an hour."

"I still don't want you to go out tonight. Especially not with 'Sai'." Sasuke said, sitting down on his bed and grabbing one of his textbooks.

"What's wrong with Sai?" Neji asked, frowning at Sasuke.

"He's stupid." Sasuke answered and started reading.

"It's not like Sai will try something with me or something." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow. "He's not interested in stuff like that."

"He's still another fashion designer. He probably knows a lot of those assholes." Sasuke said, not looking up from his book.

"That doesn't mean he's friends with them." Neji said. "Would you look at me while we're talking?"

"I'm reading." Sasuke said, still not looking up. "And even if he's not friends with them, he knows them, works with them so whenever he is near you, so are they."

"They're no friends so they won't go out together." Neji said. He then turned around and left the room.

Sasuke threw his book on his bed and followed Neji.

"You're still not going because right now the last thing I have time for is worrying about you." Sasuke snapped.

Neji slightly rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry." He said, as he walked into his own room. "It will take up to three hours until I leave anyway. He'll be long gone after that."

"I don't care, he might be going out as well." Sasuke said. "You're not going." He then turned around and walked back into his own room.

Neji ignored Sasuke as he sat down onto his bed and text messaged Sai if he wanted to go out. It was sweet that Sasuke was so worried, but he had no need to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Neji was putting his bike in the garage, just having returned from one of his photo shoots. It was late, already eleven in the evening, and he had to say he really wanted to go to bed now. He had just parked his bike and turned around to walk out of the garage, when he suddenly noticed someone was standing in the door opening. And his heart skipped a beat when he realized it was Mizuki standing there.<p>

"…What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I said I would come back." Mizuki said smirking. "So here I am. We can pick up from where we left."

"Go away Mizuki." Neji said. "I said no, I don't want this."

He was looking for a way to escape, but the only thing he could try was knock Mizuki over and make a run for it. But that was probably as useless as trying to break a stone wall.

Mizuki suddenly grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him close.

"Last time, I think I was about to undress you. Do you want me to do that here or inside?" Mizuki said smirking.

"Stop it, I'm serious." Neji snapped. He then pulled his arm loose and hit Mizuki in the face, and tried to get past him. He just had to try to run back to the house.

Mizuki now grabbed Neji and pushed him behind some bushes that were in the front yard. He immediately pulled off Neji's shirt.

Neji felt his heart beating in his throat now, as he tried to push the huge man off of him.

"Leave me alone!" He then yelled, looking at Mizuki furious. As he felt Mizuki's hands fidgeting with his pants, he started hitting the other on his chest. "Stop it!"

But Mizuki didn't stop. He managed to open Neji's pants and grabbed Neji's cock painfully.

"You'd better not try anything or you'll ruin any chance of ever getting a child." He said to Neji.

Neji gasped in pain now, and then looked away, biting his lip. He knew that if Mizuki would penetrate him it would be even less painful then what he could do to his organ. So he decided to wait for the other to let go. It was a wonder he could still think this clear.

"..Just don't do this to me Mizuki." He then said.

"And why shouldn't I? You have a gorgeous body, so I would like to fuck it. So I will." Mizuki said, squeezing Neji's cock again and then pulling Neji's pants down.

Neji gasped once more, closing his eyes. He opened them as he heard a bike coming closer. He quickly called for help when he saw Mizuki's hands going towards his mouth.

"Someone help!" He yelled. "He-!" He made sure he screamed into the hand that was now covering his mouth. He hoped that someone would find them, and he hoped even more that it would be a cop. Or a group of people. One single person probably couldn't take Mizuki on.

Mizuki was silent for a while, but when he thought the person had just biked off, he hit Neji and turned him around, making Neji sit on hands and knees. But when he wanted to pull his own pants down, he was suddenly hit in the head and then pushed away from Neji.

Neji quickly jumped up while pulling his pants up, and then saw it was Sasuke who had come to help. Without thinking he grabbed Sasuke's hand and started running. But within only a few seconds, Sasuke was being yanked away from him, and when Neji turned around, he saw Mizuki hitting Sasuke in the middle of the face.

"Don't hurt him!" Neji yelled, while Mizuki was cursing against Sasuke. He ran back to the two of them and pulled Mizuki away, only to receive another hit in the face. He then came to the horrible conclusion Mizuki wouldn't let them leave. As Mizuki was hitting Sasuke, Neji quickly dialled the number of the police. This was going too far.

Sasuke tried to block Mizuki's hits, but it wasn't working. When he tried hitting back, he received a fist right on his nose and he could swear he heard it break. As Sasuke was stumbling he looked at Mizuki.

"How dare you try to rape Neji!" He yelled.

"How dare you interrupt?" Mizuki yelled back, hitting Sasuke in the face once more, and then in the stomach. While Sasuke grabbed to his stomach, Mizuki suddenly stood behind him and grabbed his arm painfully. "One last warning idiot, go inside and let me have my fun with Neji, or I'll break your arm once more!" Neji was now quickly finishing his call with the police officer. Just when he hung up the phone and wanted to run back to Mizuki and Sasuke, the horrible sound of breaking bones was being heard.

Sasuke had trouble not to let some tears of pain run down his face and tried his hardest not to scream. Having gone through a broken arm before didn't seem to make it any less painful. But it did take away the pain from his almost certainly broken nose. Sasuke turned around and with his normal hand, hit Mizuki in the face, then grabbed to his broken arm. Fuck it hurt.

"Mizuki stop it!" Neji yelled, as he ran towards Sasuke and Mizuki, just at the moment that Mizuki hit Sasuke on the head hard and Sasuke fell down onto the ground, probably unconscious. Neji's eyes were filled with worry as quickly sat down onto the ground next to Sasuke and checked up on him, worry overwhelming him for real as he saw how badly Sasuke was bleeding.

"I told you this would happen if I saw that fucker again!" Mizuki yelled, pulling Neji away from Sasuke to finish the job so he could go back to Neji again.

"Stop it Mizuki, he's already unconscious!" Neji yelled as he just tossed himself in front of Sasuke and held him close to his body, protecting him.

Mizuki now just hit Neji instead and hard too. And then once more. He was furious, his face red from anger.

Neji let out a groan and moved his hands in front of his face.

"M-Mizuki stop!" He yelled. It was like the other was going crazy. He quickly crawled back and got up, stumbling a little.

Mizuki now put a foot on Sasuke's head and glared at Neji.

"Now if you don't want me to break his skull you get back here and undress!" Mizuki yelled.

Neji looked at Mizuki for some seconds, and then walked back to him. He hated the fact that no one could see them behind these high bushes and that everyone safely stayed inside of their own houses. He bit his lip as he saw Mizuki leaning down onto Sasuke's head, so he quickly pulled down his pants, moving his eyes from Sasuke's not moving form, to Mizuki.

"Good. Now get your ass here and bend over." Mizuki hissed.

Neji bit his lip as he walked over to Mizuki, who was standing close to the wall of the garage, and he bent over, leaning his arms against the wall.

Mizuki pulled down his pants, even leaning a bit of his weight on Sasuke's. He grabbed Neji's hips and right before he wanted to push in, yelling was heard and Mizuki was once again pulled away.

Neji sighed in relief as he quickly stood straight and pulled up his pants. The police had come just in time. At least four police men were needed to put handcuffs around Mizuki's wrists. Sasuke was being put on a bran card: luckily the ambulance had come as well.

A police officer came to Neji and made him walk to their car. He then started asking questions and asked Neji to come with him to the police station.

As Neji stepped in one of the police cars, he put his head into his arms. How did he ever let it come so far?

* * *

><p>Sasuke let out a moan as he woke up and felt his head throb. It didn't take long before he felt his face and especially his nose hurting and also some parts of his body. Sasuke didn't really remember why he was feeling this way and when he opened his eyes and saw the white hospital room, he frowned slightly. Not much was coming back to him.<p>

"Thank god.. you're awake." Someone said next to him, and when Sasuke looked up, he looked into Neji's guilty looking eyes. "..How are you feeling?" Neji asked.

Sasuke let out another soft moan and shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"You caught Mizuki on me and he attacked you." Neji said, sighing.

"It's a wonder the police found you two so soon, else you could have been dead." Itachi, who was in the room together with Deidara, said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi for a while and then at his sheets. He vaguely remembered something like that, but he could only remember having seen Neji with his pants down and Mizuki standing there.

"I don't remember much.." Sasuke said and as he wanted to move his arm, felt it was in cast. Did Mizuki break that, or was he really so out of it that he had dreamed that his arm had healed already?

"...He broke your arm." Neji said, sighing.  
>Sasuke frowned a little but then stopped frowning immediately.<p>

"And my nose.. right?" He asked, looking at Neji. He was feeling pretty crappy.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah.." He then said, sighing. "He beat you up until you were unconscious."

"..How are you?" Sasuke asked. If he remembered Neji with his pants down and Mizuki was around, then something bad had been going on.

"..He tried to rape me, but both you as the police came just in time." Neji said. "I'm fine." Itachi frowned a little to Neji now. He had heard something from the story, but this part Neji hadn't let out before.

"Good, I'm glad about that. How about those bruises?" Sasuke asked, seeing Neji's face was black and blue.

"They're just bruises." Neji said, shrugging. "Really, you should only be worried about yourself."

"I'm fine. A couple of broken bones won't kill me obviously." Sasuke said.

"Thank god they won't." Neji said.

"What's going on between the two of you, if I may ask?" Itachi asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at Itachi now. He hadn't exactly told Itachi about Neji. They had barely talked at all the past month or so.

"...Neji's my boyfriend." Sasuke said.

Itachi was silent for at least five minutes now, not really believing what he was hearing. What the hell.

"..I never thought you would ever start with a boyfriend." He then said.

"Neither did I. Neji just happened to come along." Sasuke said. "He was also the reason I didn't completely flip out that time you couldn't come because... you two broke up." Sasuke said, pointing to Deidara and Itachi. "..Obviously that break up is out of the picture now."

Itachi nodded.

"Yes, we made up again." He said. "I'm happy you found someone Sasuke."

"So am I." Sasuke said and gave Neji a quick smile. "Although I continue to break things for him."

Neji chuckled a little as he saw the look on Itachi's face.

"Sasuke storms into my room without knocking, not all my previous sex partners accepted that." He explained. "Especially after he started screaming at them to leave. And this time he actually saved me from a guy that has been threatening me for some time."

"That's so romantic un." Deidara said, a huge smile on his face.

"I promise I won't get into fights anymore." Sasuke said as Itachi gave him a stern look. He knew Itachi was worried out of his skull now.

"Good." Itachi said, nodding. He then chuckled a little. "So you still didn't learn how to knock hm."

"Nope. And it got me Neji. Besides, it was your idea to storm into his room and have sex with him." Sasuke said smirking.

Itachi gave Sasuke a smirk back.

"I know." He then said.

"That was you?" Neji asked Itachi, pulling an eyebrow up in amusement. Had Sasuke actually been planning things out with his brother?

"I called him because you were annoying." Sasuke said, giving Neji a playful smirk.

"Itachi has a strategy called 'just do it' un. That's how he got me." Deidara said and grinned.

"So how did the two of you get together?" Neji asked Deidara, smiling a little. Deidara actually looked like he wanted to tell.

"Itachi asked me out out of nowhere, I just knew him through some friends. And we dated like forever before he tried anything, but when he finally did, it was 'really' good un." Deidara said. "If Sasuke is anything like Itachi then you're lucky. Especially if he has the same skills in bed." He wriggled his eyebrows at Itachi now.

Itachi rolled his eyes a little and Neji actually had to laugh now, something he rarely did with others around him.

"I think it runs in the family then." He replied.

Sasuke grinned at Neji now.

"But I still have a question. When can I get out of the hospital?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Neji replied, frowning a little.

"I think I heard the doctors say that you could leave tomorrow, they want to check up some more things before you can leave the hospital." Itachi said.

".. But I have an important test tomorrow." Sasuke said. If he wouldn't pass that test his grades would drop dramatically.

"Just call the school and explain what happened, they will understand." Itachi said. "It's not like you'd be able to concentrate with your headache and pain in your nose."

Sasuke was silent. He'd rather do that test when everyone else would. He knew the tests his school gave to people who couldn't make them on the actual day, were really a lot harder.

"You'll fail when you try to make that test Sasuke." Neji now said.

"I'll fail if I don't do it." Sasuke corrected Neji. He looked at his boyfriend and then at his brother. He knew they were gonna talk him out of it anyway.

"Sasuke, you know your school will understand." Neji said.

"I also know I have to take an even harder test if I don't go tomorrow." Sasuke snapped now. He looked to his sheets.

"I think you can do that." Neji said, giving Sasuke a slight smile.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed.

"Fine." He said. He then closed his eyes for a while. The light in the room was making his headache worse.

Neji leaned down and gave Sasuke a kiss onto his forehead.

"You should sleep." He then said.

Sasuke smiled a little at Neji now and then nodded.

"I think I will. You can all go home if you want." Sasuke said.

"I'll stay here." Neji said, as he held Sasuke's hand. Itachi meanwhile stood.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave." Itachi said. "I'll visit you tomorrow again Sasuke. I need to go to my work again tomorrow and it's getting late." He gave Sasuke a wink and ruffled his hair.

Sasuke nodded at Itachi.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke said and then nodded at Deidara as well.

"Bye Sasuke un. Feel better soon." Deidara said.

"See you tomorrow." Itachi said, nodding to Sasuke, and they then left the room.

Sasuke looked at Neji, who was still holding his hand.

"Thanks for staying." He said.

Neji nodded to Sasuke.

"It's fine Sasuke." He then said, pinching into his hand a little.

"Don't be gone when I wake up." Sasuke said and then closed his eyes. He was asleep in less than five seconds. He needed that sleep.

Neji sighed a little as he looked at Sasuke and stroke through his hair. He closed his eyes as he felt the panic that had been in his chest for some time getting heavier. Instead of giving in to it, he pushed it away. He shook his head and let it lean onto his free hand. It would be best to ignore it for now.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Sasuke walked into Neji's room (without knocking of course) to ask him something. He was silent for a while though, when he saw Neji laying on his bed, reading a book. He was wearing a thin kimono, his legs were bare and his hair was loose, hanging over his back and shoulders. He couldn't help but feel in love when he saw Neji like this. Sasuke laid down on the bed as well and pulled Neji closer a little.<p>

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Hey." He then said. "What's wrong?" Mostly when Sasuke pulled him close like this, something was wrong with him. He was stressed, angry or sad, at least in need of someone else.

"Nothing. I just want you near. You look really good." Sasuke said and put Neji's book away.

Neji took a deep breath now as he looked at Sasuke for a second, before pulling his book back.

"Thanks." He then said, opening his book again.

"..Come on Neji, I wanna spend some time with you." Sasuke said, pulling away the book again and when he put it away he kissed Neji's neck. And then again. All the while he had an arm around Neji's waist.

Neji bit his lip as he felt panic bubble up inside of him. Shit.. To try it in a different way, he turned to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips, but did it as roughly as possible. He didn't feel like this soft and caring love making. At all.

Sasuke pulled back and grinned at Neji.

"I don't want to have sex, I want to spend time with you." He said and pushed Neji on his back then kissed his neck softly again.

"Sasuke I don't feel like this stuff." Neji said, as he shook his head, slightly pushing Sasuke away. He felt like he was being suffocated. And not a little.

Sasuke frowned now.

"Why not?" He asked. It wasn't like he always felt like it either, but they hadn't ever quite done something like this. Sasuke felt like they needed to go through that step.

"..Just don't do it." Neji said, as he sat up and pushed Sasuke fully off of him. He started breathing a little heavier. God.. this was going wrong..

"Why not Neji? We've been together for more than a month." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

"I know." Neji said. He then was silent, staring ahead of him.

"So why don't you wanna do it?" Sasuke asked, feeling his heartbeat race. This could only be bad news.

"I'm just not fond of stuff like this." Neji said, shrugging.

"Yeah but.. I love you.." Sasuke mumbled, looking Neji in the eyes. The last time he ever said that was to Itachi... and that was a long time ago as well.

Neji's head snapped to Sasuke now, and suddenly he got off of the bed.

"Get out of my room." He then snapped, as he started to breath faster than before.

Sasuke frowned now as he looked at Neji. That was not quite the reaction he had expected.

"..What?" He asked.

"Just get out Sasuke!" Neji suddenly yelled, not looking angry anymore, but now panicked. When he saw Sasuke was not complying, he suddenly rushed towards his wardrobe and pulled his suitcase out, and started to throw things in it like mad.

Sasuke got up now and walked to Neji.

"What are you doing?" He asked, feeling panicked as well. Neji was acting so weird.

"Leaving." Neji shortly said, as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom, getting his toothbrush and shower products from there.

"Why? To where? Neji would you just talk to me?" Sasuke asked, following Neji.

"Sasuke no." Neji said. "Stop talking." He then hurried himself into his room again, looking more stressed every minute.

"Well where are you going? You live here, there is no other place you could go to." Sasuke said, following Neji once again. He would so not stop talking. Heck he just confessed that he loved Neji.

Neji turned around to Sasuke once he was in his room and put the last things into his suitcase.

"Sasuke stop it, just go away!" He suddenly yelled. "I don't want you to say shit like that to me! Just stop it!"

"Telling you that I love you is not shit Neji! Where the hell are you going!" Sasuke yelled back now.

"Shut up!" Neji yelled, as he shook his head heavily, grabbing to it in the process. "I'm going to America! And don't expect me back soon!"

"What! You're leaving! For how long?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm himself down. He looked at Neji confused now. And hurt. He was definitely hurt.

"Just get out Sasuke!" Neji yelled, as suddenly tears from frustration came into his eyes. "GET OUT!"

"No! I told you I love you and you leave!" Sasuke yelled back at Neji again. "If you're leaving then what about us!"

Neji let out a frustrated scream now, grabbing to his head once more and hiding his face from Sasuke. After he had panted for a few seconds, he suddenly walked to his wardrobe again and started to put on pants and a t-shirt, while wildly searching for some socks.

"I don't get it. Neji talk to me. What about us when you leave?" Sasuke asked. "You can't just leave like this."

"Shut up!" Neji just yelled, while putting on the socks he had just found, his shoes following. It was like he wasn't listening to what Sasuke was saying, or at least not thinking about it. Answering obviously was not an option.

"So what, are you breaking up now Neji? Is that what this is?" Sasuke asked. He didn't believe it himself, but he had to ask.

Neji put on his jacket now and then grabbed his suitcase, dragging it out of the room with him, together with the bag he always took with him.

Sasuke just kept following Neji.

"Ok... I just need a yes or no. When you leave here, are we still together?" Sasuke asked, worried about the answer. Neji was really acting weird.

Neji didn't reply once more as he just stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him. He then made his way towards the bus stop, to take the first bus to the airport.

Sasuke just stood in the hallway, staring at the door. He figured he had gotten his answer. He admitted his love for Neji and he was dumped. And in a cruel way as well. Sasuke quickly went to his room, not wanting Kiba and Naruto to catch him with tears in his eyes. He dialled Itachi's number.

Within just a few seconds, Itachi answered his phone.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked.

"I need to come to your place for a few days.." Sasuke softly said. He was almost whispering, trying to hide the obvious hint of him being hurt in his voice.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Can I first come over?" Sasuke asked. "..If I talk now I... I just need to come over first."

"Ok that's fine." Itachi said. "Deidara is not home now anyway."

"I'll be there soon. Bye." Sasuke said and already hung up the phone. He packed some stuff, then left to Itachi's house.

* * *

><p>A little later, Sasuke was standing in front of Itachi's door, his eyes red and swollen a little from all the crying he had already done. He was breathing heavily and ringing the doorbell over and over again. Sasuke was having another panic attack and he needed Itachi to open up 'now'.<p>

A few seconds later Itachi opened the door and immediately pulled Sasuke inside, hugging him close to his chest, trying to calm him down, while shushing him. He knew that the calming down had to be done first before he could start talking with Sasuke.

Sasuke threw his two bags away violently and grabbed Itachi tightly as he started crying and breathing even more heavily. He was shaking and was almost ripping Itachi's shirt. He felt so angry because he was so upset.

Itachi just stroke through Sasuke's hair, continuing with the shushing noises. He had no idea what had upset Sasuke this much, but it was bad. Even worse than normal.

Sasuke kept crying until he suddenly pushed himself out of Itachi's grip.

"I n-need to punch something." He said, almost snapping. He threw a vase on the ground and then stormed into the living room. At moments like this he didn't care if it were his own stuff or other people's stuff he broke.

Itachi sighed as he followed Sasuke and grabbed his arm, taking him with him to the garage. He already had a punching bag hanging in there, one he had bought some weeks ago. He gave Sasuke a slight push towards it and urged him to go for it.

Sasuke didn't need any more then that as he just started hitting the punching bag like mad for at least ten minutes. His knuckles then hurt and his face was bright red. And then he started hitting weaker and weaker and started crying again, before he stopped and almost sank to his knees. Once the anger was gone, hurt would take over again.

Itachi quickly walked to Sasuke and then took him with him to the living room again, as he put him onto the couch. He stroke over Sasuke's back and then looked at him.

"What happened Sasuke?" He then asked, guessing Sasuke was ready to get it out of his chest now.

Sasuke put his head in his hands for a while and shook his head. He then just stared at the ground.

"Neji left.." He softly said.

"..Why?" Itachi asked, as he gave Sasuke a look of compassion. He knew exactly how it felt.

"..I don't know..." Sasuke answered, shaking his head. "... I told him I love him.." He softly said. He knew Itachi would understand how big of a deal it was.

"...And then he left?" Itachi asked, frowning. God.. Sasuke admitting something like that was the same as giving a rib away.

Sasuke nodded.

"He yelled at me, that I shouldn't say shit like that and I had to shut up and then he left." Sasuke softly said. "He said he was going to America and wouldn't be back for a long time."

"Do you have any idea why he said that?" Itachi asked, surprised that Neji would just do something like that.

Sasuke thought for a while before he spoke again.

"He said he was afraid to admit to his emotions once. I guess that could have something to do with it." Sasuke said.

"There's a high chance it does." Itachi said, nodding. "If he doesn't want to admit his emotions and you tell him that you love him, he may have gotten a panic attack because he loves you too."

"..I don't know. He left. He obviously didn't wanna fight it and try anyway." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps it scared him." Itachi said. Sasuke had calmed down more times if he tried to explain the behaviour of others. But this point was so sensitive, he had no idea if it would work now.

"Don't defend him." Sasuke snapped now. "Even if he was scared, he left and he left me after I told him I love him. I had rather cut my own head off then tell him if I knew he was gonna react like this."

"I know Sasuke." Itachi said. "I'm just trying to show you that whatever his reasons were, it can still be that he never meant to hurt you like this. I hope for that."

"Well but he did." Sasuke snapped, looking away now. "He did hurt me. And not just a little." He never admitted being hurt. Ever. But this time it was just too much.

"I can imagine Sasuke." Itachi said, nodding. "I know how you feel."

"I guess I was stupid for falling in love so fast anyway. I've only known him for a few months." Sasuke said.

"Still." Itachi said. "He was more special than the other guys you've been interested in."

".. I know. What did you do when Deidara broke up with you?" Sasuke asked, needing advice how to deal with this.

"Well.. I wouldn't recommend you to what I did." Itachi said. "The best thing for now is searching distraction. You won't forget this soon, that's for sure. If you want you can stay with me and Deidara for some days, just to relax a little and get some distraction."

"I didn't bring my stuff here to leave tonight again." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi. "Thanks for always being there for me Itachi."

"You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi said, nodding to Sasuke. "Let's watch a movie tonight."

Sasuke nodded back and sat down more comfortable on the couch. He knew he was gonna think of Neji a lot tonight. But Itachi had calmed him down once again. Sasuke was sure that without Itachi, he wouldn't even have been alive to meet Neji. He was just gonna have to deal with losing Neji as well the upcoming time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He had been with Itachi and Deidara those days and he had to admit that he felt he was doing a little better. Itachi and Deidara were both good at distracting him. As Sasuke was reading, he heard Itachi and Deidara coming back from upstairs. Apparently it had been needed to go and take a shower together. Sasuke could hear the two coming downstairs again now.<p>

Itachi walked in first, and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea Sasuke?" He asked, as he put some water in the water boiler.

"Yeah, but not cinnamon." Sasuke answered. Deidara meanwhile walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Can you get me some lemonade Itachi un?" He asked.

"Sure." Itachi said as he took care of the drinks. A few minutes later, he sat down onto the couch, giving both other boys their drinks. "So what is it that you wanted to see again Deidara?" He asked, while he blew his tea a little.

"A fashion show." Deidara answered as he was zapping through all the stations of the TV. "I can't find it un. Oh wait, there it is." He put the remote down and stared at the TV. Sasuke looked up a little as well. Fashion shows reminded him of Neji. But he wouldn't spoil Deidara's fun.

"Girl." Itachi dryly said, as he was now drinking his tea. Although he obviously thought fashion shows sucked, he was watching the models walking on the catwalk anyway.

"I am not a girl, I'm gay. And so are you un." Deidara said and then drank his lemonade. They were watching the show for a while before Deidara suddenly almost choked in his lemonade. He wasn't sure if Itachi and Sasuke had seen the same thing.. or rather, person as him so he wanted to grab the remote and change the channel.

"...Leave it on." Sasuke said, staring at the TV. Staring at the model coming down the runway. Neji was on TV.

Itachi frowned a little as he woke up from the little nap he had just been taking, and blinked as he looked at the screen. He then saw Neji walking on the runway, while the commentator of the show was saying something about the clothes he was wearing. Itachi looked at Sasuke, a little worried now.

Sasuke was staring at the TV and then threw a book at it, making the image shake a little for a while. He then got up and stormed to the kitchen. That fucking asshole was just doing model stuff. He wasn't upset or hurt by any of it. He was just living the life, making money.

Itachi sighed a little, and looked at Deidara. He really didn't know how to approach Sasuke now. The best thing would be to let him go to the garage again.

Sasuke now walked back into the living room again.

"He doesn't even fucking care! He's just there, doing his stupid model stuff! He's making money and living a great life out there! He doesn't give a rat's ass about him and me!" He yelled, not really directed at Deidara and Itachi, he just needed to get it out. Deidara quickly turned off the TV.

"Well sorry Sasuke, I don't think it would be wise for him to just go to America without any money." Itachi said, sighing once more. "But I understand why you're angry."

"He's just living his life while I am here getting over him! He never cared, I'm sure he never cared!" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down." Itachi said, looking at his brother.

"How can I calm down when that stupid ex boyfriend of mine is just parading down a runway somewhere in America and not giving a shit about me!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi furious.

"Because you have no idea what the situation is now." Itachi said. "He's just doing his job. I'm not teaming up with him, but you shouldn't immediately think the worst."

"Fuck you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled now and then stormed to his old room. He was gonna pack his stuff. Itachi being such a prick was exactly why he had left the house in the first place.

Itachi looked at Deidara now.

"I think it's better if I just shut up from now on." He then said.

"I think you should talk to him, or he'll never calm down un." Deidara said.

"I think it's better if I let him be now, he has to learn how to deal with his emotions once, on his own." Itachi said.

Deidara looked at Itachi and smiled now.

"Good boy un." He said. At that moment, Sasuke came down again.

"Do you wanna know how I know he doesn't give a shit? Because he doesn't e-mail, text or call back. And I'm pretty sure he has a phone, because Kiba talked to him." Sasuke snapped. "He's 'avoiding' me. I fucking tell that asshole I love him, he goes off and avoids me!" Sasuke snapped. He was so angry. But not with Itachi. With Neji.  
>"Remember how I reacted when someone told me for the first time he loved me?" Itachi asked. "I had no idea what to do, I avoided that person and spoke to him two months later. I understand why you're mad, but just wait until he explains."<p>

"You're supposed to be on my side Itachi. Not on his side. I don't need 'you' to make excuses for him." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Itachi.

"I'm just telling you that it could also be something else then you think, he didn't tell you." Itachi said.

"I don't care what it could be, I need you to pick my side, not his!" Sasuke yelled.

"You should learn that you're not always right Sasuke." Itachi said, giving Sasuke a stern look.

"This isn't a fucking matter of who's right and who's wrong! I need you to stand by me not by my ex boyfriend who decided to dump me while I tell him I love him! God, you don't give a shit do you?" Sasuke yelled, blinded by anger once again.

"Sasuke, shut up." Itachi suddenly snapped. "You need to learn how to control yourself."

"You need to learn when to give advice and when you just have to agree with someone." Sasuke snapped back.

"If I would, you would only get more angry because then you'll be convinced Neji wanted to hurt you." Itachi said.

"And then I can let it rest!" Sasuke yelled. "All you're doing is making me hope for Neji coming back and wanting me back and that is 'not' going to happen. You have to stop protecting everyone with your advices but me."

Itachi looked at Sasuke now, and then looked away. He just didn't know what to say to Sasuke anymore. When he started screaming like this, he wouldn't stop. At all.

Deidara looked at Itachi now and then at Sasuke.

"You know what Sasuke? Shut up un. Itachi does 'everything' for you and you're just ungrateful." He suddenly snapped, making Sasuke looked at him confused. "All you do is whine and all Itachi does is try to make you happy, but you're never happy. And you're not going to drag Itachi down with you un. So if you can't appreciate him, then fuck off."

Itachi looked at Deidara now, grateful for what he had said. He knew that this coming out of Deidara's mouth could make Sasuke realise that it was for real, that this really was a problem.

Sasuke looked at Deidara now and then looked away.

"I do appreciate him." He said. This was not doing much for his self esteem.

"Well then show it instead of 'always' whining about everything. If I had Itachi the way you have him, then I would be the happiest person alive un." Deidara snapped.

Itachi put his hand onto Deidara's knee now.

"It's fine Deidara." He then said. He had a bad feeling that Deidara would tell Sasuke the secret he and Deidara both shared. About the reason of their break up some time ago. He hadn't told Sasuke, because he didn't want Sasuke to feel guilty. But Deidara had shown him clearly that he had wanted Sasuke to know.

"No it's not fine un." Deidara snapped and kept looking at Sasuke angry, who was staring at the ground. Deidara then turned to Itachi. "I broke up with you because of him Itachi, it's not fine." Sasuke looked at Itachi now, confused. He hadn't heard any of that.

"...Don't start with this now." Itachi said, frowning a little. He knew it had no use though. When Deidara had something in his head, it would happen.

"Shut up Itachi un." Deidara said. "He should know about this. He should know that he ruined our relationship by being so selfish all the time. Because you have Sasuke. Because Itachi always has to come to 'you' when 'you' need it and when he doesn't you do something reckless. You're forgetting that 'I' need him too un. You're not the only one in his life, you're not." Sasuke looked away again now. He never knew he had this kind of effect on Itachi's relationship with Deidara. Or on Itachi at all.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak again, but saw Deidara shooting him a death glare and then directing it to Sasuke, expecting an answer. Itachi decided to remain quiet, but if Deidara would get violent he would stop him of course. Perhaps it was better that Sasuke heard this from Deidara now. It would make him think.

"I didn't know..." Sasuke softly said and then was silent. And Deidara started ranting again.

"Of course you didn't, because you're selfish." He hissed. "But you know now, so go and do something with it un. I don't need you ruining my relationship anymore." Sasuke looked at Deidara now as tears sprung to his eyes.

"...I'm sorry." He softly said and then went upstairs to get his stuff. Deidara was right. He was selfish and always had been. He just didn't know it was this big of a problem. The least he could do was go back to his own place and leave Itachi and Deidara alone.

* * *

><p>At least two weeks later, Neji put the key into the locker of the house. His heart was beating into his throat as he opened the door and walked in, dragging his suitcases with him. The house looked dark inside, so it seemed no one was home. Slightly calmed down, he walked to his own room and opened the door, walking in. He sighed as he sat down onto his bed. It all had gone so incredibly fast. It seemed like yesterday that he had left the house. After that.. moment.<p>

It didn't take long before a light went on and a voice was heard.

"Kiba? Is that you? I need your help with something, so great timing." It was Sasuke.

Neji was quiet for a while before he sighed.

"No, it's me." He then said.

It was silent for a while again and Sasuke didn't know what to do. He then ignored Neji and went to the kitchen. So Neji came back after all. Everyone started to think he had decided to live in America.

Neji stared at his suitcase for some time, and then started unpacking. He had no idea how to approach Sasuke and what to say to him. If he even wanted to talk to him he didn't know.

After ten more minutes, Sasuke took a deep breath and walked to Neji's room. He stood in the doorway, saying nothing and waited for Neji to notice him. He had his arms crossed and he looked angry. He 'was' angry. Really angry.

Neji had noticed Sasuke. And he felt his heart beat in his throat. He had missed Sasuke, a lot. But there was still some panic left inside of him. What on earth did he have to say? How should he explain his disappearance?

"Just for the record, I don't love you anymore." Sasuke snapped at Neji, glaring at him. Of course that wasn't true, but Neji was just an asshole and Sasuke figured he should just save his own butt by pretending to be over Neji.

"I'm sorry I left like that." Neji said, still not looking at Sasuke. "I couldn't handle it."

"I don't care. You were a jackass, you left and we're not together anymore. The end." Sasuke snapped.

"...Then I guess it's safe for me to tell you now that I love you too." Neji said, as he glared at his shoes.

Sasuke was silent again as he looked at Neji.

"Well that's too late." Sasuke said. "It doesn't make up for what you did."

"I know that." Neji said. For a second, something that looked like sadness flashed in front of his eyes, but he quickly replaced this by his usual unemotional mask.

"Good. You should." Sasuke snapped. "I can't believe you're not even apologising. You really are an asshole."

"You wouldn't accept apologies anyway." Neji said. "What do you want me to say, 'I'm sorry but I was scared'?"

Sasuke let out a laugh now.

"You're stupid you know that? You should have come back and begged me to stay. That's what you 'should' have done." He snapped.

"You know I'm not like that." Neji said, giving Sasuke a glare.

"Fine." Sasuke snapped. "But I apparently don't know you as well as I thought I did, since you yell at me and leave for three weeks after I tell you something I have never told anyone except for Itachi and my parents. You're an awful boyfriend."

"I don't want to let people get too close to me, and you were getting too damn close." Neji said. "Remember the day I cried? That was because you became too close. I love you too and want nothing more than being with you for as long as possible, and that scares the hell out of me." He guessed he should just admit this to Sasuke.

"It's too fucking late Neji. How about I yell at you to shut your big fat mouth now and leave for three weeks hm? Then you can feel the way I felt and it wasn't nice." Sasuke snapped. "I don't care if it scares you or not, if you wanted to fight for us, you would have stayed. You would have talked to me instead of leave."

"I admit my weakness." Neji said. "And I know it's horrible what I did. But there is no way that you can ever forgive me for this, I know 'you' well enough for that. So I'm not going to try to get you back or fight for it now, because I know it has no use. You'll have a grudge against me for the rest of our relationship."

"So you're not gonna fight for it then." Sasuke said, shaking his head and giving Neji a bitter look. "Then neither will I." He left the room now. Neji should know by that comment that he did wanna try again. He could forgive Neji, if Neji ever gave him a reason to. But he didn't, so it was really over now.

Neji bit his lip as he stood and then shut the door. He then sat down onto his bed again and buried his face into his hands. He was not ready for this. Not at all. He just wanted it to be fine between them again. He knew he had made a horrible mistake by giving in to his panic.. but he couldn't reverse it anymore. And he was too damn ashamed for what he had done to face Sasuke once more.

* * *

><p>It took Sasuke another hour, before he made some tea and then walked into Neji's bedroom again. He was silent for a while as he sat down on Neji's bed.<p>

"...I made tea." He then said, holding the cup in front of Neji.

Neji looked up and stared at Sasuke for a while, before accepting the cup. Sasuke had actually made his favourite. He bit his lip as he felt his eyes getting wet. He looked away, breathing out shakily.

"..Thank you." He then said.

"I wanna fight for us... but I can't do it on my own." Sasuke said, taking in a deep breath. He would only do this one more time. One more time of showing anyone how he felt.

Neji was silent. Just when Sasuke thought he had to leave the room, Neji put down his tea and suddenly pulled Sasuke close, kissing him deep on the lips. Fuck this. He still wanted Sasuke. He wanted him so badly. He wanted him so damn close it was not funny anymore. Screw the fact that he was afraid to let his feelings show, just one person wouldn't hurt.

Sasuke closed his eyes immediately, having missed Neji lips a whole lot. He put an arm around Neji and pulled him closer. It felt good that Neji wanted to fight for them as well. It felt good Neji wanted to be close. Sasuke was actually glad now that Neji had come back.

Neji kissed Sasuke passionate but needy, and he broke it after a few seconds, putting his head into Sasuke's neck as he sat down onto his lap.

"..I'm so sorry Sasuke..." He then said. "Letting people in has always been my biggest fear.."

Sasuke put his arms around Neji now and rested his own head against Neji's.

"I'm not very good at it either... please try." Sasuke said.

"..I will.. I will.." Neji said, sighing once more, as he gave Sasuke a kiss in his neck. "...I panicked not because you told me you loved me.. but because of how much I wanted you to, and how much I love you myself.. I want to let you in, but that's the most scary thing I could ever face. Swimming in a sea filled with sharks while bleeding would be even easier.."

"I'm not that scary." Sasuke said, joking a little. He pulled away from Neji so they could look at each other. "Trust me, I don't wanna be all lovey dovey all the time either... But sometimes it would be nice."

Neji nodded.

"..I guess letting in one person would be fine." He then said, giving Sasuke a weak smile.

"One's better than no one." Sasuke said. "I should know." He smiled at Neji and gave him a kiss.

Neji gave Sasuke a kiss back and then just held him close, closing his eyes.

"I love you." He then said. It felt good to say it like this.

Sasuke smiled, resting his head on Neji's shoulder now.

"I love you too." He softly said. He had never imagined feeling so good that Neji said it as well. But it really did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Another week later, Sasuke and Neji were standing on Itachi and Deidara's doorstep. After Sasuke had finally decided to answer Itachi's phone, he had invited both of them to come and eat dinner. And Sasuke wasn't so sure anymore that saying yes was the smart thing to do. He rang the doorbell anyway.<p>

"Deidara is going to kill me, I swear." Sasuke said to Neji.

"Don't worry, he'll forgive you." Neji said. He had heard Sasuke's story already. "He probably only wanted you to realize your mistakes."

"Well he did a good job then." Sasuke said. "I'm glad you decided to come along. If he tries to kill me you can save me." He smirked at Neji now and rang the doorbell again.

"Sure Sasuke." Neji said, giving Sasuke a shove, and then the door opened.

"Ah, you're right on time." Itachi said, greeting them. "Come in." He gave them both a smile. Neji nodded and when Sasuke kept standing out of the door, he just dragged him with him inside.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then sighed.

"Why did you invite us?" He asked.

"It's not like I hate you all of a sudden Sasuke." Itachi said. "I still love you and like it when you are here."

"Deidara made it pretty clear that I was ruining a lot." Sasuke said, looking away. He hung up his coat now.

"It was heavier on Deidara because of his past, but it's up to him to tell you about that, he barely told it to me." Itachi said.

"... Well just so you know I never meant to ruin your relationship. Deidara makes you happy." Sasuke softly said.

"We know that un." Deidara, who walked into the hallway from the bathroom. He had heard Itachi and Sasuke talk.

"It's not like we think you don't want us to be together. What you did, you didn't do on purpose." Itachi said, nodding to Deidara.

"Right. It was just annoying un. Now that you have Neji again, I'm sure you're gonna leave us alone." Deidara said and smirked, making Sasuke laugh again.

"So you don't actually dislike me?" He asked and Deidara shook his head.

"Of course not." Deidara said. "Sure you can be obnoxious and such, but I think everyone in this room has that quality un."

"Thanks." Neji suddenly dryly said, leading Itachi to snort. He remembered that Neji and Deidara barely knew each other.

"I heard things about you, don't deny it un." Deidara said, just barely able not to point his finger at Neji. "Now, let's forget about all the obnoxious things we did and let's eat. Itachi made a feast."

"It's not that much, Deidara just praises me because he doesn't want me to stop cooking." Itachi said, smirking a little.

"Yes I do un." Deidara said, admitting that he was guilty for that. He then walked into the dining room. Sasuke smiled a little.

"He's nuts. You picked a nice boyfriend there." Sasuke said sarcastic and laughed. He was glad Deidara wasn't angry anymore.

Itachi snorted.

"Say so yourself." He said, as he saw Neji was inspecting all of the jackets that were hanging in the hallway.

Sasuke looked at Neji and shook his head grinning.

"Maybe it runs in the family, picking out weirdoes." He said as he grabbed Neji's hand to drag him along to the dining room.

While they walked to the dining room Neji started questioning Itachi about a jacket he had seen in the hallway and said person send him over to Deidara. As Neji continued his questioning with Deidara, Itachi gave Sasuke a smile.

"I'm glad we're cool again." He then said, as he walked to the kitchen.

Sasuke watched Itachi leave to the kitchen and then sat down with a smile. He got involved in Deidara and Neji's 'jacket conversation' and not long after, Itachi put the food on the table. Their evening together went by and there was no yelling and no angry people. Sasuke smiled to himself. Things were fine again. And he could take on the world now.

* * *

><p><strong>End of story. <strong>


End file.
